We've Been Left 4 Dead
by Skurai Kyosherimatsu
Summary: Follow the story of 4 boys trapped in a zombie apocalypse fighting for survival or just killing zombies just for the heck of it.R
1. Chapter 1:The Dead Walk My School

Disclaimer:I don't own Left 4 Dead at any manner or whatsoever this is just the power of my dog if you don't like it then don't review it badly or even better,don't even read it at all,if you have a complaint then just leave this out of it,confront me this to anyone who will possibly like this doodle :).Oh yeah,they're might be HUGE typos just cooperate with me and tell me about some things you don't understand ok?

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:The Dead Walk My School

The day started like any other day for any normal high school student,wake up early,go to school late,get nagged by an annoying teacher,ya,this is the this day wasn't an ordinary one for several students,no,this day will exactly change they're view of life is full surprises and all that crap teachers try to brainwash they're day started,during math class while "atleast" trying not to fall asleep like usual,Peter,the anime addict,martial arts enthusiast,zombie game lover,and supreme idiot when it comes to math,tries to not sleep this time.

His nearby seatmate,Marvin,was at least listening attentively to the teacher,while trying to make Peter more active during the boy behind him,Ric,was also listening to the teacher like the other teacher,both of them are well known friends of Peter and try to force him to move his lazy ass from the teacher walks up to Peter and smacks him with the textbook,"Peter!",he shouted as him,"Stop sleeping in class or I'll proudly tie you up the flag pole....again".

Peter slowly sat up straight and wiped off the dust of him shoulders."Oh...ok sir",he said with a clear minded class went on again,with Peter listening a bit attentively now,as time passes Peter wished the whole day that something really awesome with happen no matter what the he said came to reality,his teacher was called out of the room because something happened which really disturbed them.

"Whats happening?,one of his schoolmates asked.

"Heh,maybe some whackjob conspiracy finally took place."Peter said with an excited tone.

When he was just about to have such a great day something chilled him down his heard an extremely loud scream that utterly almost broke his eardrums.

"What the hell was that!?",he asked one of his schoolmates.

"I bet that came from the gate".,Marvin added

Everyone felt a bit of shock of what they heard,until someone said,"Maybe one of the gay teachers saw Keanu Reeves and finally got they're gay dreams granted".The whole room bursts into laughter,even Peter laughed hard but they;re laughter ended when someone yelled,"My god!the guard bit !".Peter's heart felt like it was stabbed by a knife,as he was in such a shock of what he heared,his classmates though were simply stood up and looked out the classroom,to his dismay,he saw one of his teachers being feasted upon by some person and the school guard,he slammed the door shut and held it back.

"Uhmm..what's happening outside Peter?",one of his classmates questioned.

"Oh,uhhh....nothing!nothing at all....the teachers were umm....just joking.",he answered back.

Peter felt this sudden urge to do something heroic and stupid inside of him,since one of his deepest wish of something extraordinary came to reality,his fear turned into excitement and joy,as he stood up his chair and laughed in such a sadistic way.

"Peter,are you being retarded again?".Marvin asked him.

"Not at all my lowly friend.I'm just a bit excited of what may happen next on this event."he answered with an evil glee.

All of his classmates start descriminating him and calling him "Greated Retarded Faglord of the school",Peter simply laughed and smile at their useless insult towards him.

As everyone started to become normal they all heard a loud screech utterly stop them in their tracks as the door was hit several times by students looks through the grills and saw nothing was their,Peter,still standing on his chair stood in front of the door but took atleast several steps back.

"What was that?",everyone questioned themselves.

Someone even said they were attacked by the Mongols,some said the teachers finally accepted school is like a mental hospital,but,alas,they were all banging noise came back again but in a more louder then before,all of the students moved back while some only stood frozen on their seats.

"Heh,come on....bring it on.",Peter said with a glee.

The door finally broke open and a bloody person rushed in the room and ran towards man had eyes drenched in blood aswell as his mouth dripping with blood aswell,his faced showed merciless anger towards Peter and he throws a punch at anticipated this and evaded it,he punched him right in the gut,making the man fall to his knees.

"That's all you got?How disappointing.",he said in a prideful manner.

The bloody man stood up again and threw more punches at Peter,after evading all of this,Peter recalled a move from a game he played before and tried to test it on the grabbed his neck and started to move both of his hands sideways.

"Nighty night you foolish whelp."he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Rarrk!",was the last words the man said before his neck was snapped and broken.

Peter dusted his arms and said with a relieved tone."Well,that was a good excercise.",he streched his back and started to stare back to his classmates.

"Uhhmm...guys...what's wrong?"he said with a worried face.

"What happened!?!?that's what we would like to ask you!!what the hell happened!?"Marvin shouted at him.

"Oh...that..well,its a bit complicated aswell cuz th-"

"What you mean complicated!!you killed that guy over there!"

All of his classmates joined in questioning about what he did and what is happening.

"Ya Peter!what is happening!"

"Why did you kill a person Peter!"

"Dude that was so hardcore I think you made me shit myself."

Peter scratched his head and thinked a logiacal reason.

"Hmmm...aha!well,you see that well....."

"Well what?!?!?"they all asked.

"Were uhmm...invaded by aliens and the teachers and other people were turned into zombies,yes that's it!"

Everyone went into silence with his answer.

"What kind of reason was that!!???!!"everyone yelled at him.

"A reason that will utterly make you mad and try to kill me...but it's the truth!"

"You think were that dumb to realize that was the truth?"Ric said with an angry tone.

"Actually I think of you people as complete imbeciles."

"....."

"Oh,was that bad timing?"

Everyone got pissed off and tried to choke him to death.

"Die you asshole!"

"Go to hell you retarded bastard!"

"Ack!get away from me!!"Peter pleaded to them.

They're fun was ended by another screech that scared most of them.

"Uhmm,you think its one of "those" again Peter?",Marvin asked him.

"Heh,I knew their were more than meets the eye."he said with an evil smirk on his face.

The corpse of the man began to really smell awful,as some of his classmates began to notice what is it.

"This looks like a person but,he looks all bloody and also his eyes too."one of his schoolmates added.

"Hmmm."Peter murmured as he pondered what this might be.

"From the looks of this,the man must be,Infected"Peter explained to them.

"What you mean infected Pete?"Marvin asked again.

"Just look at him,does he look like any normal human?"Peter responded

Indeed the person was not human,he was skin was dark grayish,his mouth was full of blood,his eyes was full of blood aswell,his T-shirt was stained on blood aswell as if he...feasted on something fresh.

The screams outside got worse and he felt like the other student were affected went back of the room,he picked up a broomstick from the cleaning box and removed the opened the door and walk outside with the stick laying beside his shoulder.

"What are you going to do Pete?"Marvin asked him.

Peter looked back and said with a loud voice,"From now on you will call me Skurai ok?!".

"Huh?uhmm..sure"

"If you don't then I won't respond to what all of you will say."

"Uhmm..Pet-,no,Skurai,why should we?"

"That will be my battle name,and from now on I will become a Legend!"he said proudly.

"Uhhmm..right,then what about us?"

"Eh?,well...its up to you guys,but you and Ric okay to tag along with me."

"I'll take my chances."

"Well,if ya say so."

Peter,no,Skurai went out of the room of to be horrored what was saw blood all over the school grounds,some of his other schoolmates dead,some of the Infected walking aimlessly without any enraged him but,he had to find his most trustworthy companion...Emmanuel.

Emmanuel was only a few steps from his classroom,so he had to be careful not to be sighted by any of "them".He moved towards their door and kicked it open.

"Oi!Eman you here!",,he screamed.

The students fought off several infected as they went in thru the windows at the back,some fought valiantly but some,died in went in them room ignoring some pleads for place was full of ,with bloodlust in his eyes,killed 3 out of 5 of the infected in the room.

"Oi!Eman if yer here tell me!",he shouted again.

"Dude I'm right here!",Emmanuel replied.

Skurai looked at the farther part of the room and saw Eman killing an infected using his ballpen,he drived the ballpen into the infected person's throat spilling so much blood that it almost stained his whole of the other students faces was only shock and tears as some died on the attack.

"Well,some didn't survive...what a pity",he said scratching the back of his head.

"Dude,this is like from a game we played huh?",Emmanuel asked him.

"Ya,but this time,we can't reset the events that took place".

"God,they got at least 5 of my classmates,you think this will get worse?".

"Heh,from now on,the word "worse"has a bit of a better feeling."

One of Eman's schoolmates intervened,"Worse!?!?what do you mean!?!?this is the most horrible thing that ahs happened!!",the girl screamed at him.

"Heh,what you mean horrible?you are still alive to see another day."

"Even though,my friends died before my eyes!"

"They died to protect you!They didn't become cowards and used you as a shield didn't they!?!?"

"Well...no..but-"

"But nothing!You should value your life!They protected you so you could continue!You think they would like it to see you mopping on they're bodies!"

The girl grew silent.

"They died in battle,they sacrificed they're only life to help preserve yours,if you truly want to make them happy then pray you will live on and pray for them."

The girl got so irritated that she turned around the walked furiously back to some of her classmates,helping them return to reality

"F-f-Freda..what he said was true!"Emmanuel added.

"I think what I said was enough,don't add up."

"But I think she will cry,she lost some of her closest friends dude."

"You showing mercy?never thought I see that!"

"Hmm....dude,your right,screw her,let's go!"

"Alright,we need to get to an evacuation area dude."

"I thought we were suppose to just kill endless hordes of zombies?"

"Change of plans,even an ordinary man can't kill a whole army without help."

"You have me."

"Ya,thats the problem."

Both of the boys walked out the room only to be disturbed by another problem."All students who are still alive proceed to the civiv center immediately!",one of the school speakers announced.

"Ahhh shit.",Skurai complained.

"Greeeeeeaaaat,at the brink of the apocalypse the school still do this?damn them.",Emmanuel claymored.

"Come on,lets listen to what the old crow has to say now."

Both of them and other alive student rused to the civic both saw that there were many students still alive,but some look like they got bit by _them_,both of the boys felt like the principal if going to say a bad line that will utterly piss them both teachers hurriedly helped any student which was bitten,they bandage them up nad cleaned their their curiousity,some of the students started to develop grayish skin color,they're eyes began to shed blood,they coughed more principal finally went upstage and speaked out her announcement.

"Everyone please be calm,everything is going to be fine!",she said with a shuttering manner."We have all the supplies to treat your wounds and-"

One of the girls on the far,north side of the civic center screamed,"Ahhh!!James is dead!!",the girl rushed and laid on his body."James please, don't leave me*sob*,I don't want to lose you.",as she cried a bit more James eyes began to open.

"Ahhh!He became one of _them_!",someone screamed.

James grabbed the girl's neck and tried to bit her,but with Skurai's keen sense when it comes to killing,he thrown his stick,and exactly hitting the infected man's stick went through the skull and popped out of James face,the blood splattered of the girl's face as she was speechless.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!",she cried out loud as she pulled her hair.

She eventually fainted and got dragged away by several other students,meanwhile some people looked at Skurai,lying on the wall with an emotionless look,he grinned and dusted his principal,speechless of what she saw continued what she was announcing.

"Okay students,just stay here at school,everything is safe,we can help you all,just please cooperative with us and we will get out of this hellish events taking place."she said with her hands shaking and he face looking like she was going crazy.

Because of her lies,Skurai was immensely infuriated,he knew all she said was a lie,he knew that if they will die,There will be no is no saw all his classmates quiet,scared and confused what they would do,he felt like it was up to him to make a choice,It was either die here or choose his own path,its wasn't easy,either he would leave his friends or he would fight,survive and live to see another bit his lip then walked up the stage to the principal.

"Yes,what may I do for yo-".

Skurai slapped the principal hard on her face,several teachers and school council members came to her aid.

"What the hell is wrong with you!all she did was care!",one of the school council said aggressively at Skurai.

"Hah,care?are you kidding?no,you people must be think we can stay here and live!?!remember that guy that tried to kill the girl before?all the other people that were bitten will become that."

"They won't if we treat the-"

"NONSENSE!if that were true then why did I see with my own eyes people you treated starting to turn into one of _them_ then!"

"That's becaus-"

"Because what!?were are at the brink of extinction here!mankind itself is on its ends!of you people won't act and stay here and die then....leave me out of it",Skurai raised his fist up in the air and said,"If anyone is willing enough please hear me!I will leave the school grounds and find a real evacuation area!this place isn't going to hold much of us,so...whose with me!?!?!"

Everyone grew silent at what he said,as if no one wants to see what has happened to the world or face the denizens that await _outside_.Skurai felt embarrassed,all the words he spoke were for nothing.

"See?its better if you should just stay here where its safe,now go back to-"

As Skurai felt all hope was lost someone stood up and raised his hand up in the air,its was Emmanuel,strong and proud he said,"Dude I'm with you!you've been my best compadre the whole 2 years of my high school life and I know I can trust you!"

"Emmanuel...."

Another person stood up,its was Ric,he stomped the ground and yelled,"Me too!you've been a very close buddy to me this school year and I regret not meeting you before,I want to show how strong is the friendship we have developed!".

"Ric...."

Then another person stood up,its was Marvin,he scratched his head and said out loud,"Pete,I've known you for 8 years already,we've been together since we were kids,I know I trust you instincts."

"Everyone....thank you"

"What!?!sit down and be quie-"*gets kicked in the face*

"Principal!",one of the school council members shouted.

"Out of the way were getting out of this joint."

"Let hell let loose huh?"Eman said with a smile.

"Dude,this is better than being a pussy back there."Ric said.

"Your right dude."Marvin agreed.

All four boys went out of the civic center to the gate,with no one to stop them,they opened the gate and exited only with their shirts on they're backs and the friendship that they hold strong,they ventured out of the students and teachers watched them as they walked out of sight,they walked to the direction if the sunset as they begin they're story.

"Don't you dare came crawling back to me!!!its your funerals!",the furious principal screamed.

"So dude,where do we go?",Eman asked.

"Oh yeah about that.....",he said with an uncertain tone.

Ric,Marvin and Eman screamed,"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?"

End Of Chapter 1

--------------------------------

Well looks like the heroes have a bit of a bad start there...teehhee

I'm going to update this as early as I can swoosh!

Ya i know this sucks,but i will improve this as it goes on..... :P


	2. Chapter 2:We Have No Mercy,SERIOUSLY

Disclaimer:I don't own Left 4 Dead or anything Valve is associated with.

------

Chapter 2:We Have No Mercy,SERIOUSLY.

Just as our 4 boys have left the school they're problems seems to have gone worse other than being exile back in.

Ric chokes Skurai while Marvin and Eman try to pull him away.

"You bastard!!you let come out here for nothing!??!",Ric said with a tight grip on his neck.

"Dude let go of him!",Eman said.

"Have mercy bro!",Marvin pleaded

"Ack!!aiiiii deeedeennt eeekksssppeeeccctt taaahht",Skurai said with a troubled voice

Finally Ric broke of his grip,and sat down on the ground.

"Now what?we can't go back in...".

"*cough**cough* on the contrary my friend,I still have an ace up my sleeve"

"Really?",Eman asked.

"Of course!I have alwats with me a plan B or on occassions a plan C."

"So what is it?",Marvin questioned.

"Let's see,my first plan to get us out is complete so let's not discuss that,my second plan is perrrrrfect."

"And it is?"

"We will go to the police station and steal some the confiscated weapons,so what you think?",Skurai said with an evil glee.

"....."

"Dude are you crazy!?!?we aren't allowed to use guns!",Ric yelled.

"Ahem,zombie apocalypse?that's are ticket to legally use firearms."

"But....."

"Oh come on Ric don't be a pussy and just go on to the flow."

"Dude,isn't this the idea you said when we were suppose to assassinate the teachers?",Eman said.

"Ahem,well....thats the past now it the future,its killed or be killed so what is it?"

Dude,I'm with that!I would looove to fire a real gun now!"

"Sigh,I'm in too,besides,someone has to kill this mangy bastards."

"So (Ric),what do you say?"

"I say,let hell come forth!"

"Finally you came out of your _special box_"

"Insult me again and I'll send you to another country."

"Like where?dumbfuckistan?"

"......"

"Oh crap,not again."

Ric chokes Skurai again with a tighter grip.

"Auughh,I see the light!"

"Dude!!don't walked to the light!"

"Ric damn it let him go!!"

"Until he see's the face of St,Peter!"

Right after the near death experience the 4 boys walked to where the police station police station was a bit near the school so it wasn't very long till they were almost there.

"There it is boys,our ticket to massive slaughter ofc zombies."

Just as they were close to they're ultimate plan,they were stumped,a huge group of infected were in front of the station,most were hid behind the corner and were utterly shock.

"Damn it!"Emmanuel mumbled out.

Skurai quickly covered Eman's mouth with his zombies twitched a bit from the noise.

"You bastard,didn't you realize this things might be attracted to sound?",Skurai whipsered.

"vaai veeevenn't vknoooooww(I didn't know)",Emmanuel murmured out.

"......whatever,we must find a way to get around it."

"How can we?theres a lot of infected."

"Hmmm...we need something loud and distracting."

Skurai looks at the car behind them,"Guys,you think it will alarm if we hit it?"

"Depends,it looks brand new and I bet it will.",Ric added.

"We need someone to activate it,while the other get in.",Marvin planned.

"I also know the best person for it!*points at Eman*Emmanuel you will die a matyr!,Skurai proclaimed.

"What the hell?",Emmanuel said.

"I wont do that!"

"You get sniper"

"Deal and you better get your other half of it!"

"I promise,if you'll live that is",Skurai said with a glee.

Everyone went to they're places,Skurai,Marvin and Ric stayed ready at the corner,Emmanuel hiding behind the car,the infected perfectly placed in the right area.

"Okay dude,commense plan A!",Skurai yelled at him.

Emmanuel nodded and began to raise his right hand in the air,he punched the car,but it didn't set off the alarm.

"...."

"Now what!?",he asked.

"Just do it again!"

He hit it several times,punching,kicking and he even bit it."Guys this won't work,sigh....were never going to live",he said while he slowly laid his arm on the car,that did that trick,the car alarm was so loud all the infected at the station ran towards it.

"Oh crap!",Emmanuel yelled.

"Go!Go!Go!"

Everyone rushed to the station while the infected were attractive by the closed the door shut and even barricaded it.

"Woo!our first encounter..hah...huff...hah...",Skurai said while breathing fast.

"Pete,I swear if we did something dangerous like that I'll literally punch you.",Marvin said.

"Like you did to your mum?ahahahaha.",Skurai said with laughter.

"Since were alive and well,how bout we get to our new friends.",Ric said while he gasped for air.

"Alrighty."

They all went to the confiscation area,but found nothing.

"What!?!?no weapons?!!",Skurai yelled disappointed.

"They must've hid the weapons,start looking.",Marvin ordered.

They searched everywhere,all the drowers,under tables,confiscated drugs,homicide papers,but non.

"Hmm..let's see,pot,pot,pot,cocaine,pot,pot,pot,shabu,pot,pot,oh what's this?,oh its pot.",Skurai said while throwing away the drugs.

Emmanuel crossed over a big cabinent labeling,"D.I.",he thinked hard and wondered what it meant."Hmmm...I bet this might be where the detectives go to crap!",he said out opened it only to see a large cabinent full of police weapons,confiscated weapons and illegal 's mouth gaped open in shear shock."G-g-Guys...I-I..found them.",he said while his mouth drooled.

"Oh My God.",Ric said with his eyes pure white at what he saw.

"Oh,you have your own god?",Skurai commented.

"Looks like we found the motherload of all weapons,I wonder why they left this much behind?some are already taken but there are still a lot left.",Marvin wondered.

"Even though my lowly friend,they were nice enough to leave us with such a haul.",Skurai asnwered him with a glee.

They all went inside and got they're weapons,Marvin got an M16 assault carbine,Emmanuel got a Magnum sniper,Ric got a police shotgun and Skurai got 2 sets of double handguns.

"Dude,why did you get another set?",Eman asked.

"I just love these desert eagles and I can't just leave these police pistols,they hold 15 bullets while desert eagle only has 7!",he said with a satisfied look.

"You sure your okay with them?",Marvin asked aswell.

"Of course,I'll just use my deserts for _special occassions_.",he said with a sadictic smile.

"This shotgun will help kill some large groups of the bastards.",Ric said with a vengeful tone.

They all walked outside of the room with satisfied faces,with ammo filled in their pockets,they were ready.

"Okay then,first we must find info if there are any evacuation areas.",Skurai announced.

"But it looks like we have to face _them_ when we get outside.",Marvin said with a worried tone.

"Hey,we have weapons know,we can _cross the street _now.",Skurai added.

"But even though,we can't possible kill them all.",Ric responded.

"Shut your fat lip Ric,we can do this if you won't be such a big pussy lord.",Emmanuel replied.

Ric was a bit furious of what Eman said so he rushed towards him to choke him to death,Eman evaded the assault but tripped on chair and fell to the wall off weapons,setting off a carbine to shoot.

"Oh shit!",Skurai yelled,"Now look what you did!"

"S-s-Sorr-",what he said before...

RAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh,crap what was that?",Marvin questioned.

Skurai rushed at the window and peeped out a bit,he saw in shock as the large group of infected rushed towards them.

"Oh crap!they are coming towards us!*flips the table over*",Skurai yelled.

"Now you two see what you've done!!",Marvin said with an angry voice.

"Were sorry!",they both pleaded.

The infected rushed and bashed the door with brutal force.

"On the main door!fire at will!",Skurai ordered while firing rapidly.

The bullets pierced thru the wall into the infected,the blood spilled on the door and on the bullet holes.

"Reloading!"

The main door's center area got ripped open a huge hole where the infected start pouring in.

RAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Holy shitberries!!fire!!"

More of them came out of the windows and the backdoor.

"*blasts off an infected's head*Dude!we can't take this much longer!",Ric yelled.

"*hits an infected using his gun then shoots it*Yes we can!never give up!",Emmanuel quoted.

"Defensive primeter!"

"Dude this ain't Order of Duty!we aint even veteran soldiers!"

"Dude don't ruin my moment here!*reloads*"

"Your moment is going to kill you!*sniper shot pierces 3 infected*"

"Well,if you cosplayed more you would never look like a gay overreacting pussy!*kicks an infected's face*"

"Will you two shut up and help me!*pinned down by two infected*"

"Guys you better concentrate!"

Skurai felt something hit his leg,he picked it up,it looked like a white stick with a weird bulb on a flexible plastic stick on top."Well,what's this now?",he asked himself while blindly shooting the infectedmhe pressed the switch and it suddenly bleep and the lights flickering on and off."Holy shit!",he infected moved away from his comrades,attracted by the light,but with Skurai in the center.

"Oh crap,crap,crap,crap!",he cried out while he ran away from them.

"THROW IT YOU IDIOT!",his comrades yelled at him.

Skurai threw the stick far outside the station,the infected followed,as they fought each other to grabbed it after a few seconds the stick release it last bleep before....

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The infected's arms,interal organs and head's flew all over the station,the blood spilled everywhere,the smoke after the explosion covered half of the ,left with his eyes pale white and his mouth gaping,was drenched all over with zombie blood and an arm on his head.

"You think he is okay?",Ric asked.

"Wait for it.",Eman replied.

"......MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Skurai yelled out loud,echoing all over the area.

"Ya he's fine."

"Diddo"

"Yep"

As they were finished fighting off the first _horde_,they heard a loud sound of a propeller,it was a helicopter flew right above them and a guy came out and yelled,"All those who survived the infection,please proceed to Mercy Hospital!There is an Evacuation Program held there!I repeat,please proceed to Mercy Hospital!."he said as his voice became to far to be heard.

"Well,looks like god is in our favor,were lucky bastards,we are.",Marvin said with a relieved voice.

"Heh,like I said,I always have a way around problems.",Skurai said with a prideful stance.

"Wait,you only said that now.",Eman added.

"Don't you dare ruin my moment here or I am soooo going to ripped you ass open 3 meters wide."

"Guys,eheh,let's not fight...let's just proceed to mercy hospital like the man said.",Ric intervened.

"You're right,but mercy if a bit far,we have to pass a few places before we get there."

"To be exact,we have to pass thru the mall,maybe we can get new clothes,especially you Pete.",Marvin said while giggling

"Shut up you Brad Pitt wannabe"

"Let's use the police station as our first place to stay in,I saw a red door with reinforced grills and body and I think there was supplies in there with a backdoor leading do the sewers,if we take that we can get to the mall faster and then to mercy!"

"It's getting dark,will use it,we moved out 5 hours from now."

"Why Pete?"

"Do you want _them_ to catch up?I bet our gunshots must've been heard throughout the area."

"*sits down*Wooooh!he's right,especially when you screamed on the top of your lungs,so most of that problem goes to you ."

"*scratches head*Oh shut up,let go inside,get a nice bit of sleep guys..we will be needing all the energy to get out of this."

So the 4 boys finally got themselves armed to the teeth with weapons,they're experience finally thought them how to cooperate even better than usual,as they all went inside the _safe house_,one them felt they were being top of a high building right next to the police station,a hooded person gnarls on an arm,it's claw as sharp as knives,it;s sense as keen as any animal or a person,prowls the night waiting......for it's prey to come out and.......play.

End of Chapter

--------------------

Okay i think this was a bit short so i promise the next one to be a bit LOOOOOONGER

:D tehhheee Good luck to all of them.

RAWR finally the glomper of doom finally appears...The Hunter!


	3. Chapter 3:Meet My Special Friends

Disclaimer:I still don't own Left 4 Dead or any of Valve's variants.

----------

Chapter 3:Meet My "Special" Friends

This parts starts out as the survivors still inside the police station safe were still resting inside but Skurai was wide awake that still thought of what happened before and it was haunting his kept on loading and unloading his pistol again and again as he had alot of things to think about,like what caused this time to time,he looked at his watch to check the time,it was 11:48,12 minutes before they would nights breeze gave him some relief,the chill help take out some of the troubles in his mind,the cold made him shiver a bit but that was what he really heat of the battle that he went through took most of his could hear that the night was very dark then usual,gunshots and people's screams was heard throughout the city,he could hear the infected shrieking and munching on human was also awake,he was in the far back of the room smiling and ploting they're next objective to get to the kept on flipping a sniper bullet to help him pass time aswell because the cries of the damned never ceased to preturb night was awful,the smell of rotten flesh could be sniff for miles,blood can be seen all over the all had no news from whats happening on other parts of the world,but they knew that mankinds judgement has come and Marvin slept but even Eman and Skurai can see they can't tolerate the noises outside or even the events that are was already 11:55,only five more minutes to stood up and stretched his body,Eman loaded up his sniper and woke up the other were now almost ready to commence another act in this apocalypse.

"Dude's,wake up,it's almost time"Emmanuel said with an emotionless voice.

They still were asleep.

"I have a great idea to wake them up"Skurai added.

"What?"

"Just watch and learn"

Skurai went close to they're ear and gave a yelled...

GRGLGRGLGRLGRLGRGLGRL RAWR!

Both of them reacted on what they heard,they both shot they're guns where the nosie came from,almost hitting Skurai in the process.

"Where's the infected!?!?"they both asked at the same time.

Skurai was still at shock and was unable to move,his move gape open and his eyes wide and white.

"Dude,that was the worst idea ever."

After his near death experience they all went to the safe house all felt fear inside of them,but they had to push on to gave them a chance,but in a price they could not refuse.

"Whoa,that's alot of infected."Emmanuel said.

"The numbers must've gotten larger when we took a rest."Skurai added.

"Can we even get through them?"Marvin frowned.

"Down let yourself be downed by this trivial matters Marvin,they are just mere pests in our conquest."

"Dude stop saying that this is just too easy for you"Ric complained.

"Pish Posh,this are your everyday,normal,fast and deadly on numbers zombies,it's not like there are somewhat _others_ of what they are."

"Ya,even though,you shouldn't underestimate them,they are part human,they also can evolve."Emmanuel protested.

"Whatever,let's just get this over."

Skurai lifted up the pipe the was locking up the door and began to open it.A strange figure started to lurk and stalk upon them from afar,it moved on all it's fours and waited for opened the door,killing several infected close to them as they moved on from then.

RAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!

The loud ear splitting sound nearly blew his eardrums."What the hell was that!"he asked himself."

"That wouldn't be a horde I suppose,but maybe,just one."Emmanuel thought.

"I think I have a bad feeling on this guys*shoots an infected*"Ric said with a cowardly look.

"You think maybe it's some kind of _new infected_?"Marvin questioned.

"Well,to me,I think it was a care bear."Skurai joked.

The sound was no joke,the creature stalked them throughout they're followed them like a predator hunting its creature lept great distances from building to building,waiting its chance to finally strike.

The 4 survivors kept moving to the main sewer were already at the gas could smell the putrid stench of rotten flesh ,they were only needed to go inside the sewage companies lower building and into the sewage lines,but the main door was lock shut.

"Damn it."Skurai yelled upset.

"There must be another way in."Emmanuel thought.

"But where?"Skurai asked as he reloaded his Baretta.

Emmanuel looked back and saw there was a way in,but they had to go up the roof to reach it.

"Guys I have a plan."Emmanuel informed them.

There was an elevating platform beside the gas looked old but it can still operate.

"Everyone on the platform!"Ric yelled.

Emmanuel was about to pull the lever to activate the Skurai felt there is something wrong is going to platform activated,it was so old the metal that extended it upwards was rusty and creaked so sound was so unpleasant that it attracted the _horde_.

"Oh Shit!"Skurai yelled.

"Hell!It attracted the horde!"Marvin added up.

"Well....umm....this was a bad idea."Emmanuel shuttered.

The Infected started to pour out from the streets and the rooftop,some even came throught the windows,also from the pathway Eman suggested.

"Fuck!this things are going to flood us to death!"Marvin barked with a furious tone.

"This ain't going to be pretty guys....OPEN FIRE!!!"Skurai commanded.

The Infected were so fast it was hard enough to even hit them now since they have detected the survivors presence.

"Damn!they are almost to us!*reloads*"Ric complained.

"Stop protesting and start killing these fast,rotten assed bastards!"Skurai barked at him.

"Defensive positions!"Marvin cried out.

All 4 survivors turned on each others back and shot the attackers from different infected were restless,they tried again and again until pull down one of them.

Eventually one of them got Skurai by the leg and pulled him landed safely on his feet,but the infected turned they're attention towards ran in massive groups towards him with complete rage written on they're faces.

"Oh shit I'm fucked"Skurai piped out as he was cornered.

"Guys Skurai is pinned down there!"Ric reported.

"Damn it!Give defensive fire!"Eman commanded.

They shot most of the infected that tried to mob Skurai,but Skurai wasn't helpless,he fought back with a knife on his left and a gun on his creature looked from afar,still not having its chance to strike its prey unexpectedly it growls and leaves the scene.

Some bullets streak pass Skurai nearly hitting him.

"Ric!You fat basatrd!You almost hit me!*stabs an infected*"Skurai barked furiously.

"Oh sorry....my bad."Ric replied.

"That's all you can say!?isn't there a bit more of a badass reaction!?"Eman piped out.

"What's more badass?"

"Well.....maybe something like ,If your motherfucking head wasn't so big,I wouldn't be almost hitting it faggotlord!"

"Wow,that's badass."Marvin commented.

"Really?cause I tho-"

"Guys!Will you please concentrate!I'm being raped here!*kicks an infected"

"Don't get your hippy pants in a knot,there are only a few more rotten asses to be kicked anyway."

Skurai gets punched in the face by an retaliates by driving his knife to its throat,ripping it apart then shot it in the head.

"See!?this things are getting fast!"Skurai yelled back at him.

"Oh..ummm that was just a coincidence."

Skurai gets kicked in the face by an infected.

"Oh..I bet you saw that coming."

Skurai gets punched in the gut by an infected.

"Oh..that's gotta hurt."

kurai gets kicked in the buts(ouch)by an infected and falls to his knees.

"Okay that was unexpected,i think you'll take back the part when you said the infected being weak eh?"

"Damn...you.....m-manwhore homosexual bastard..I promise if I get out of this alive...and if I'm not sterile..I-I-I'll kick your faggotlord ass."Skurai mumbled out with a wear and high tone.

More of the infected came out again like they were an endless army of mindless brutes.

"Damn,with this much infected coming out we can't get to Skurai in 'll be done for if we don't come up with somethings."Marvin informed them worriedly.

Eman pondered,thinking of a plan that will save Skurai and kill all the infected at the same looked at the gas station,there was a car close to planned and arranged all the events in his mind and finally came up the solution.

"Oi!Skurai!"Eman yelled.

"What!?"He yelled back at him while fighting the infected off.

"I'm going to lure the infected away from you!Try to get as far as you can when I distract them!"

"What the hell are you planning!?"

"Just trust me."

"you better not get me killed!"

"Oh,you found out my other paln."

"What!?"

"Lol nothing,just remember this,when I count to 3 you run as far as you can ok?"

"Okay dude but...hurry!"Skurai stabs another infected.

Everything was set all the infected were close enough,Skurai was posed to run,and Eman's sights were as keen as ever.

"Okay I will start counting!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Now!"

Skurai crept down and dashed right under the infected's shot the car which triggered the alarm,catching the infected's infected mobbed the car,smashing it bit by reloaded the shell of his sniper and pointed it at the gas smirked diabolically as he pulled the trigger.

"You bastard!What the he-"

A loud burst of sound emitted as the bullet exited the barrel of the bullet spinned as it directly strided in the air moving directly at the gas bullet pierced through the gas pumps armor,causing the metal so spark,igniting the gasoline causing a chain furst gas pump exploded with such force that several infected flew in the air,scorched in balls of fire even hit the other pumps and they eventually exploded destroying the midless shockwave was so strong that Skurai flew in the air and crashed against the station was utterly destroyed with littered scorched corpses lying around the station was in ruins,several desbris fell from the sky as ashes and flaming laughed out loud with an evil voice with his regained composure after it,relieved that he is still alive,not incinerated or destroyed in the process.

Skurai staggered back on his feet and went up the ladder to get up to his face was so pale that he looked like a 60 year old went straight up to Eman,he laid his arm on his just smiled raised his head and gave a gentle smile back at him.

"Never do that again,ok?"Skurai said with an angelic tone.

"Eh?"Eman said confused.

Skurai raised his fist and gathered so much force his arm glowed in hateful fury.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT RANK 1!HEAVEN'S REJECTION!"Skurai ditched the angelic look and smirked disabolically while flickering his tongue launched his fist with such force he drilled Eman's face sent Eman flying which led him to crash against the roof's metal body left a mark as he fell like a and Ric poked Eman in case his could see his soul trying to excape his body.

Skurai dusted his hands,fixed up his uniform,and raised his pants a little bit up,he spoke out with an angelic voice again,"Ok then shall we be going?"

"Okay I'm so friggin scared I think I took a crap just right now."Marvin spoke out as his spine shivers.

"Dude that was total pwnage even for me."Ric quoted.

"Eh?"

All 4 survivors finally went through the roof entrance of the sewer company,unknowingly the hooded creature was attracted again by the blast and was ready to fill its was still knocked out so Ric had to drag him by the leg.

The door to the office cubicles was buried in debris so they had to go in the hole on the smelled like decaying flesh down in there,so they loaded up they're guns again and also woke up were going to have another encounter with the infected again,but they were ready.

(Skurai's point-of-view)

I didn't know what was in the abyss,but I could feel the souls of dead haunting me every step as I go.I pointed to Ric and instructed him to go in first.

"Why me?"Ric asked me.

"You have the friggin shotgun idiot!You can just blast like 4 of those things in one shot!"I replied to him.

"Sigh okay then but cover me"

"Okay"

I felt my sweat accumulating even though it was so cold in the hole was so dark I can barely see Ric's big noises I hear only fed the ongoing fear that occupied my mind.I knew there were survivors other than us,but the chances were a bit far fetched but I still hope I would some more loyal slaves to my new order.I changed my outlook of the situation and smirked diabolically like me and Eman would do everyday,but,this feeling won't stop my concern for my comrades,they were my pawns and my closest friends and I need them all alive to continue my quest for survival of this finally jump down,I followed him didn't turn our flashlights yet,we knew the infected were waiting for us.I sucked in my fear and turned on my flashlight,so did infected didn't saw us because they were facing opposite directions,some were facing the wall,some were walking aimlessly around and some would even shot some of the unexpecting didn't attack so it was easy to clear up the were already at a sewage area,but it wasn't our sewage was a way to get to the to other sewer lines,luckily there was map and the way was right in front of signalled Marvin and Eman to go down,I on the other hand kept of killing the seem not to notice me much,but until one on them pulled my leg downwards and I fell."What the hell!?!?"I screamed as the infected person pulled creature yelled a loud cry and called some of its "friends" to play with me,again,I was about to be mobbed by the infected.

"Damn it Pete!can't we leave you without getting yourself raped again!?!"Eman barked at me loudly.

I broke free and killed off my attackers.I manage to fend some of them off but it was so dark that eventually they hit me several times.I fell down a little bit,the pain was unbearable,even though how weak are the infected they still hit hard,the virus was fueling they're ongoing virus which made them evidently strong but they're resistance friends killed off the remaining attackers and help me up to my feet.

"Pete you alright?"Ric asked me concerned.

"I'm okay,just a bit weary as all."I replied to him.

We were set again but everything won't go as planned as usual.

RAAAAAARRRGHHH!!!!

A loud screech come out of nowhere,we looked around what the hell was that,but no one could track it because of the darkness.I pulled out my knives and tried to track it,the sewage area was huge and dark only the hole produced enough light for us to see.I felt something growling against me,as if I was its target.I know I was a bit weak since the gas station incident,but the creature knew I was the sheep in the pack of rams.I still didn't recover since the horde tried to mobbed me or should Eman say "rape me to pieces".Eman said we should split up and just yell if we saw what it was,that was the the most retarded thing to say in a zombie apocalypse,well....what kind of idiot wanted to split up in the middle of dark place which the infected could just take us out one by one?I refused to contradict him,I know it was after me,and I shall show it I'm no mere prey to it and show my comrades what I learned from watching 1000 types of kung fu movies.

(3rd person view)

The creature was in the sewers with them,it could see them clearly like it was mouth started to drip blood as it hungered for claws shoot out right from its finger tips,its sight was very keen as it tracked them even if they were behind a infected wasn't like any other normal one,no,it could see them through wall just my hearing they're footstep and it was physically stronger,resilient and agile then other saw the survivors moving away from each other in the darkness,Skurai was in its sights,he was weak enough to take crept down on all fours and arched its back backwards,from atop a pipeline it lept releasing an ear splitting screech as it launched at tackled Skurai down,dropping his knives,its claws dug deep under Skurai's skin,the creature ripped his flesh, spilling the blood all over its hoody repeating the process again and again until he finally kills 's screams of pain echoed throughout the sewers and caught the attention of his comrades and other unwanted visitors.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!GET IT OFF ME!!!"Skurai yelled in pain.

"Oh my God,they got Skurai!"Eman barked as he turned aimlessly trying to search for him.

"Where!?"Ric yelled.

"You retards!get your flashlights!"Marvin yelled out blooming mad.

Ric randomly fired his shotgun,one of the bullets hit the creature behind it removed it claws and screeched in reached one of his knives on the damp floor,he found one,he lunged it directly in the demon's creature stood up and took a few steps back while trying to remove the knife from its reached for his Desert Eagle and aimed it at the creature's head."Die y-y-you motherfucker"Skurai said shuttering.

He shot the creature straight in the head,the demon fell dead on the spot with a huge holy in the center of his head.

"Heheheh...that was a strong gun...augh..."Skurai mumured as he placed his hand on his wound.

Ric's found Skurai on the ground bleeding heavily,he had a health pack,so he went directly to him ignoring the corpse and bandaged him up."Dude can you manage?"Ric asked.

"Heh,of course I can,ouch."Skurai replied while holding his sides.

Eman and Marvin soon came and examined the body.

"What the hell is this?A reject from a Rocky Balboa convention?"Marvin questioned.

"Well it certaintly not a care bear."Eman said disappointed.

"Dude I only joked about that,ouch,this thing nearly killed me!it certaintly a challenge eheh."Skurai quoted.

"Even though,I think the infected are evolving in such a way,new generation infected?"

"Possibly,this thing almost ripped my ribs off."

"Oh I thought you were raped by Michael Jackson."

All of us laughed,but,Eman was curious about Skurai in a way.

"Dude I think you're infected."Eman said pointing his finger at Skurai.

"What!?I'm certaintly not!"

"Oh yeah?I bet that thing transferred the virus in you!"

"How you will know that!?theres no proof."

"Okay then,we will wait for a few minutes,like what happened in school after a few mins your skin will turn gray and you'll have bloody red eyes!"

"Guys can we stop arguing,the dead might get to us."Ric intervened.

"Not until I prove that you're a zombie."

"Okay then,I'll play along but if you're wrong I'll smack you with an pipe and get you raped by the tooth fairy."

"Deal,but I'll shoot you if go zombie on us."

"Ok then."

They all waited for anything to happen,theres was no skin difference,no change of physical features or bleeding of still waited for almost 5 minutes before....

Skurai closed his eyes.

"Sigh,I knew it had to come to this.I'm sorry buddy."Eman said with a sad tone as he raised his sniper at Skurai's head.

"I bid you farewell."

Skurai suddenly raised his foot and hit Eman right on the nuts.

"YOU BASTARD!I'm not dead!I was sleeping in boredom!"

"Dude,you didn't have to kick him in the nuts."Ric said worried.

"Like hell I care!He tried to kill me!"

"Oh.....my....babymakers....."Eman said in pain.

Marvin pondered and thought of a logical reason why Skurai didn't turn to an spoke out with a loud tone,"I know now."

"You know what?"Ric asked.

"Why Skurai wasn't infected."

"Why?"

"He must be immune to the infection."

"I am?"

"Possibly."

Skurai thought of what he said but something also came to his mind aswell.

"Guys,look at your bodies."Skurai asked them.

"So you're gay now?"Eman questioned.

"No!just do it you imbecile."

They all looked at they're bodies to see they had some cuts and bruises.

"So what now?"Eman spoked out confused.

"Don't you see?You guys are also immune."

"So were Godlike?"

"....."

"Oh yeah,were Godlike uuuwaaahhaahhh,pewpew lasers come out of my eyes."Skurai replied in a sarcastic tone.

"LOL."

"Okay even I know you were sarcastic."

"No I'm not,Im godlike uwaaaahhaaahhhh pewpew."

"Stop it."

"You can't stop a God uwaaaahhaahhhh."

Ric and Marvin laugh out loud.

"Seriously stop."

"My ten commandments say Nay."

"...."

"Okay I know what I said when were Godlike was a bit retar-"

"Thou shall not say foul words before me!"

"God damnit stop!"

"Thou shall not use my name in vain."

"Damn it if you won't stop I'll fuckin kill you."

"Thou shall not kill."

"Okay guys,enough with the stupidity,let's look on to our statistics."Marvin intervened.

"Hahah..man I can't stop laughing back there."Ric added.

"Well,we were given an immunity to the infection which makes us safe from the effects of the virus but,the infected will still hunt us and either kill us or eat us then kill us."

The others grew quiet.

"So...any opinions?"

Skurai stood up and said while holding his sides,"Then we shall exterminate all that oppose our grand escape know were not the only ones immune so let's try not to trust any other people."

"Hmmm...seems logical."Eman approved.

"He's right Marv,we can't trust anyone,they might have lost they're minds by now."Ric told Marvin.

"Well that's another thing settled so let's move on?"

"Alrighty!"

Everyone accepted the knew info and began to travel again into the abyss.

"So..what did the thing did to you?"Eman asked.

"What did?"Skurai replied confused.

"The Rocky Balboa reject."

"Oh it.....ummmm....well...."

"Well what?"

"It tackled me down."

"You mean it raped you!?!?like Michael Jackson!?!?"

"No,umm...like a care bear."

"Oh it ripped you,oh I see now."

"..."

"So....umm...it hugged you to death first then ripped you?"

"Sort of."

"Bastards."

They all went up and found the sewer line that lead to the were no infected but the sewer line to the mall was the most disgusting and stinkiest sewer line of them all.

"Dude that reaks!"Eman said while covering his nose.

"I ain't going down there first."Skurai pinched his nose.

"Okay then,we will just vote."Marvin gave a solution.

"I vote Ric."

"Me too."

"What the hell!?!?"Ric said angrily.

"Then its settled,Ric you go first.

"Why me?"

"Cause you black fat ass can cover you from the infected down there."Eman insulted him.

"I'm going to fuckin ki-"

"That's enough Ric,we don't have time to squabble."Skurai intervened.

"Sigh...okay,but once this is over,I can kick his butt right?"

"Sure,you can even send him back to his sheman mom's womb."

"Deal."

"Why do I feel you people like to gang up on me and ridicule me?"

"Shut up."

Ric went down first,he turned on his flashlight and saw there was no infected plus the sewage water wasn't high,it was shallow.

"Guys!its okay!the sewage water in shallow and theres no infected!"He yelled at them.

"Okay then Ric!let's go guys."Skurai replied and went down.

"Use the medical tape and tape your flashlights to your guns."Eman suggested.

"Man,its pitch black here,you think it would have been smart to put some lights here?"Marvin asked.

"And see your own shit?Hell no they would do that."

They moved forward into the dark,damp and smelly sewer lead them because he was the only one to recognize the pipe routes under the city.

"Dude how do you know this?"Ric questioned.

"For unknown particular reasons,I consider this like treasure hunting."

"What are you hunting for?Shit?"

"Ahem,things you would do but you don't exactly."

"Like what?"

"Skip school,escape from the cops,where to hide the loots and others."

"You steal?"

"Actually I call it borrowing."

"Right,so you always _forget_ to give it back?"

"That's right."

"You smart bastard."

"Hehehehehe I would rather call myself a syndicate leader."

They kept on moving forward chatting with some trivial matter until...

BLLARRRGGGHHH BLEEECHHH URRRRAAAAGGHHHHHH URRAAAAKKHHH!!!

Everyone froze in they're steps and looked at Ric.

"Ric,it you stomach mad at you?or your ass is?"Skurai questioned.

"Dude it's not me!"

"Really now?how can we be sure your black fat ass hasn't drop the bomb yet?or your fat tum tum hasn't consumed 26x its natural size."

"Dude seriously,that sound even almost made me puke!"

"So,if its not Ric's stomach or his butt that means.."Marvin pondered.

3 of them said in the same time,"It's an Infected!"

"This must be one of the friends of the care bear that tried to kill ya Pete"Eman said while turning his back to theirs.

"This one could be stronger than it maybe."

"Let's hope its not guys."Marvin quoted.

Everyone kept moving forward until they found a fork in the road.

"Which way Eman?"Skurai questioned.

Eman moved forward and thought.

"To the left gu-"Eman tried to speak out until...

A big fat bloated creature came out of the creatures face was full of bloating pores that spilled out greenish had no time to react the creature sucked in some air then puked out a volley of vomit at vomit covered his whole body,the smell was as foul as the shit in the was blinded by the spew the creature vomited.

"Oh Fuck!get this stuff off me!blech!"Eman said disorientated.

"Shoot the fucking thing guys!"Skurai commanded.

They all shot the creature,it took only a few shoots before the creature its legs and waist were only left after the explosion,after they killed it,some of the creatures vomit spilled on Eman again and other the blood and fluid were everywhere,they were all drenched by the foul spew.

"Yuck!this smells as bed as shit!"Skurai protested.

"Now you feel what I do!"Eman quoted.

"Dude!what does that thing eat!shit?!?"Ric questioned.

"I hope thats not the truth!"Marvin replied.

The vomit not only blinded them but attracted unwanted "visitors".

RAAAAARRRRGHHH!!!

"What the hell!!?!?something attracted the infected!could it be...guys!the vomit it attracted them!"Skurai yelled at his friend while trying to wipe off the goo.

"I think it made us look like tasty morsels to them!"Eman cried out.

"Here they come!looks liek they are hungry!"

The infected started to ran out of the corners in large groups ready to rip the survivors apart bit by bit.

"Kill them all!"Skurai yelled as he slices the infected using his knives.

"Behind you guys!they are still coming!"

The infected surrounded most of them,kicking and punching them with great on the other hand,slaughtered them with a few shots.

"You wnat soem of this?How bout you?Heres a discount!"Ric ferociously shouted as he blew the blew off the brains of the infected.

"Damn lucky bastard!don't shoot the infected that are on us!were still impervious to bullets!"Marvin informed him.

"Gah!I'm being raped here the most!"Eman yelled to them.

"That's what you get for being an asshole!"

As they fought off the large waves coming,Skurai,Marvin and Ric's vomit that spewed on them was gone and they weren't blind or attacked by the infected anymore,but on the other hand Eman was still swarmed.

"Hey,they stopped and I lessly smell like crap now!"Skurai shouted happy to be rid of the nuisense.

"Guys,can I ask one thing?"

"What?"

"Get this fucking things away from me!"Eman screamed outloud as he is being punched and kicked simutaneously.

"Your heard him,just try not to shoot him."Marvin made them remember.

As the dead were taken off him one by one Eman got his sight back and got the stinky green shit off him.

"Oh thank God I'm still alive,now I hate fat asses even more now."Eman said in relief as he staggers to his feet.

"You took quite the blow Eman,I thought you were a goner,you were lucky Ric didn't hit you"Skurai commented.

"I'm one lucky bastard.I'm one lucky bastard."

They loaded up and kept moving to the site.

"Okay were here,I'll go up first and look,you guys cover me"Eman told them.

"Roger."Skruai replied.

Eman went up the ladder and looked what was up were many infected standing on cars and walking aimlessly anyone,also puking on each other.

"Guys there are a lot of them and we have new infected."Eman informed them.

"What?"they asked.

"Military infected,looks like they tried to control it but ended up joining the bastards."

"Looks like this has become quite a problem,we have to face them."

"What!??!"Ric asked.

"Theres no way we can distract them Ric,you guys still have ammo?"

"Only a few more magazines left."Marvin replied.

"I have about 28 shells left."Ric answered aswell.

"I have 15 shots dude."Eman also.

"Damn,Eman is there an ammo dock up there?"

"Hmmmm...lemme see."Eman said as he peeped saw there was an ammo dock,it was near a humvee.

"Dude there is,its next to a humvee."Eman informed.

"Good,now Ric,Eman and Ric go get your ammo,I'll distract them."

"Dude why you?"

"Cause I'm the only one watching enough anime shows to become uber using melee I get out there and catch they're attention you guys go straight to the ammo and give me support ok?"

"Ok"

Skurai went up the ladder and ran out the sewer as fast as he can,shooting his gun in the air he alerted the infected to chase comrades came out next getting they're ammo as fast as they can then providing him cover fire.

"Okay we got the ammo!Now give cover fire!"Eman yelled out to them.

They utterly slauthered the infected until.....

There was a tall man standing on the 4th floor in an apartment,green smoke came out of him as he looked at of his face was full of boils and he can only see throught his right arms had long tentacles attacked to them and he was prepared to present its opened its mouth shooting out a long tentacle that wrapped around the arms and waist of Skurai,he pulled him up by sucking it bak through its mouth ready to claw him to death.

"What the fuck!I'm being tentacle raped here!guys cut thing!"Skurai yelled out as the infected attacked him as he was pulled by the tall creature.

"What the hell!!?shoot the tentacle!"Marvin yelled.

"Guys!look!there's smoke coming out that apartment!"Ric informed them.

"I don't know but I think it's the cause!Eman shoot the tentacle first!we'll kill the infected off!"

"Alright!"

Eman shot the tentacle and broke Skurai free,but the creature moved away to a different spot to attack them.

"Damn what was that thing?"Skurai spoke out.

"I don't know but it had great range."

"Heh,looks like its your time to shine."

"What?"

"Eman I will lure it out and it's up to you to kill it,Ric and Marvin give me support while I spot out the thing."

"Roger!"

"Eman,I know I don't saw this much,but its all up to you."

(Emmanuel's point-of view)

Wow,that was the first time he had trusted me to do something which revoled all around me.I felt the sweat on my hands accumulating even faster and my heart beating even faster.I had to test my sniper skills and this was my chance.I knew this infected can't move from a spot if it werev to fire,but it had significant range to a better not miss this.

"Guys I'm in position!just protect me from the infected!"Skurai yelled out.

"Ok!"

I was ready,my retardation will not get the best of me eyes were as sharp as area turned silent as I get loaded my was chance to show that douchebag that I have a hands stopped shaking and I close my left eye.I couldn't even here the sounds of my comrades guns as they shot the infected.I kept on looking then right on the spot the creature showed up,it was on the 3rd floor south of where it was before.I could see the smoke it emitted and it was posed to strike at him.I pointed my sniper right at it,the thing wouldn't even see it coming.I slowly moved my finger to the trigger and stopped my hands from shaking,even though I was standing up doing this I didn't feel any eyes peered towards it and my instincts kicked in.I pulled the trigger,sending my bullet right towards it,the bullet strided through the air as it loud sound that it alerted the creature from far away,it only a little time to react,the bullet passed straight through its noggin and kicked it back a few steps before it fell down the building,as it was shot smoke exploded out immediately after its death.I thought only one thing in my mind and it was,"Wow,maybe its mom was a smoke grenade."

(3rd person view)

"Great shot dude!"Skurai yelled back to Eman.

"Heheh,no one can escape my sights."

"What about your mum when she found you in a stri-"

"Except that."

"Sigh,were safe now atleast."Marvin said relieved.

"Now then let's g-"

The ground shaked like as if there was a stampede of wild cattle,but it wasn't,right behind Skurai a big creature jump up the fence and rushed at him with brutal force.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Great,this day won't end until we suffered enough."Eman said disappointed.

The creature was like a big muscle bound person which ran like a gorilla,it moved using its knuckles as frontal legs as it's real legs were quite upper body was massive like big or a steroid overdosed .

The creature punched Skurai sending him back,he flew in the air and crashed against the wall in a far distance.

"HOLY SHIT!this dude must've took enough steroids to make his penis microscopic!"Eman said in shock.

"Oh were fucked now!were doomed!"Ric yelled in fear.

"Never..give..up..guys....."Skurai murmured out as he staggered to his feet.

"Dude your are still alive?"Marvin asked him.

Blood dripped from Skurai's mouth,"Ric,distract it,I know you can do 's time for to show you aren't a black coward."

"Stop with the racist jokes already!"

"Eman come with me I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Uhh..sure."

The muscular infected rushed towards them releasing an intimadating roar on stopped and drilled its hands on the ground picking up a piece of the street in its hands.

"Oh My God."

"You have your own God?"

"Guys,this ain't the time to joke,Ric take the things attention!"

"Roger!"

The creature threw the block and destroyed the car behind them,like a gorilla it gave a loud roar again and chased the speed of the creature matched the survivors,other than being strong it was fast.

"Die you beefcake!"

Ric shoots pierced through the demons skin,enraging it even kept on killing the infected that came on the fence while Eman and Skurai went go do they're "plan".

They went to the humvee,Skurai instructed Eman to hotwire it.

"What?!?!you want me to what?!?!"

"Hotwire it,I know you 've been playing GTA half of your life and you even stole the principal's car!"

"One question,why am I doing this?"

"Just trust me you fag."

Ric kept on distracting the monster while Eman hotwired the car,Marvin kept on defending and Skurai..was...umm...searching for soemthing.

"Where is it..aha!"Skurai searched in the humvee.

He held in his hand a grenade satchel from a soldier.

"What the hell are you going to do with that!?!"

"Well,lets say is going to meet up there."

"So your going to use the grenades to give him balls?"

"No."

"Damn,I thought you finally accepted that you are gay."

"........."

"Keep on hotwiring before I kick your balls back to space."

"Ok,ok,don't get your hippy pants in a knot."

Ric kept on running around while the creature moved aside everything in front of it,cars flew all creature finally caught him and throwed him against a wall and making him unconscious.

The creature rushed at Ric again now ready to pummel him to Eman finally got the car running and drove it at the muscular demon.

"Dude!what now!??"

"Keep on pressing the horn,let's try to attract as much of this bastards as possible!"

"I hope you know what are you doing!"

"Sadly no."

"WHAT!?"

"Lol,im joking just chill."

They droved the car at the muscular creature hiting it enough to make it turn to them.

RAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!

"Okay no we made it mad!"

"Just drive backwards!"

"Ok!"

"Marvin!get rick to a safe spot!were going to take this baby for a ride!"

"Roger dude!"

They drove backwards while Eman honked tha car,the infected gto attracted to did the chased them around a short while before...

"Okay Eman drive right at the big one!"

"What the hell!?your like me from the gas station incident!"

"Let's call this a double-edged revenge."

"Your going to kill us both!!?"

"No I got this from an cool anime movie,trust me we _might_ live"

"You mean we have a slight chance to die?!?!"

"Well,possibly,to prepare to jump out and watch the fire works."Skurai pulls out one of the grenades safety rings.

"Oh crap your serious."

"Okay wait a bit longer now."

The drive directly as the big one,the creature lifted the car up using it's massive strenght as the infected swarmed below it.

"Jump out now!"

Both of them jumped out and ran as the creature still didn't realized of the grenades fell on its head before it realized it was already on death's list.

Raaaarrk?

Was the last sound that came out it's mouth as the grenades exploded again and again along with the blast range was massive and almost hit Eman and Skurai in the process.

"H-h-holy shit dude,what do you watch?"

"Things not applicable to my age"

"Like porn?"

"..well..maybe not that"Skurai said with a mischeivous smile.

The creatures hand fell right beside Eman as he standed up.

"Holy crap!looks like not everything was cooked."

"Looks like charcoal"

"Looks like your mums hand."

"Shut up."

They hurriedly went to Marvin and Ric to see if they were okay.

"Is Ric okay Marv?"Eman asked worried.

"Ya,he's just a bit knocked out from the event."

"Luckily his black ass saved him again."

They all laughed at the slowly opened his eyes.

"D-d-did I do good?"

"Maybe 50% good but your okay."

"Yay.."

"Dude are you having a gay moment again."

"Shut up Eman."

They all went to the pawnshop because they could not go any further because of extreme weakness.

"Damn I'm tired,how much longer?"Eman asked.

"Only a few more and were said he saw a red door in the pawnshop so we'll be safe."Skurai answered while helping Marvin carry Ric.

They were only a few steps before they were in the pawnshop to get to safehouse until....they heard sobbing.

"Uhh...okay I know everything looks bad right now,but please guys,stop being gay."Eman requested.

"Dude I'm not crying nor is Marvin or blacky here."

"That means....."

"There must be a survivor."

All 4 of them looked around the dark foggy area for a person that probably survived the infection.

"Is anyone alive?!!?It's okay were not infected!"Eman shouted out.

"Hello!?!!?are you there!?"Skurai yelled aswell.

The sobbing continued until they knew where it came from a small door next to the safe opened the door,it was dark the cold inside but they could feel someone was in there.

"Okay,I'll turn on my flashlight."Skurai suggested.

"I'll cover you"Eman said.

"I'll go open the safe room and put Rick there ok?"

"Sure."

Skurai turned on his light there was nothing there until it caught sight on blood were mutilated bodies all over the floor.

"My God."

"So you have your own God now don't ya?"

"Shut up."

The moved his flashlight to see a very white girl in the corner moved to her slowly extending hid girl faced against the corner still sobbing.

"It's oaky I'm here don't cry."

"Dude,I don't think it's a-"

The girl stood up and wiped her face,Skurai stopped in his tracks as he saw she had long bloody nails and her eyes were glowing orange,she was frail and thin and had long white hair and voice started to scare him,the breathed hard and raised her claws preparing to strike him.

YAAAAARRGGHH!

"Dude get out of there!"Eman yelled to him.

Skurai broke away from his daydreaming and ran outside the door,the girl followed closed the door girl sliced opened the door almost slashing Eman.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Eman get in here!"Marvin yelled to him.

"Oh fufu"Skurai commented.

The girl shreiked as she followed him,ready to rip open his intestines and feed on his blood.

"Oh crap!!"

Eman jumped inside and Marvin shut the safe room door closed girl extended her hands through the grill and tried to swiped all shot at her trying to kill her,but she stopped herself and covered her ears and run back into the dark room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!?"Marvin asked.

"A crazy extremely white bitch that lost her pimp"Eman joked.

"Well...atleast were safe for now....is Ric awake?"

"Nah he's still dreaming about porn maybe we should leave him"Eman suggested.

"Im tired to guys *yawn* I'm gonig to sleep."Marvin

"Me too Pete,wake me up 2 hourse from now atleast."

"Hehe,will do"

Both of them slept,while Skurai didn't he had only 1 thought in his mind and it was "The infected are evolving and they're getting even more dangerous.",He sat at the corner of the room turning off the light to finally get some sleep from the horror he has the silent song of the night silence the fear that covered his mind,he closed his eyes and finally fell into his massive sleepiness.

----------------------

Well this was long.

I was suppose to put more "aspiring words" in this but i was hurrying so just look unto this until then.

I hope you'll like this.

rapist approves(Smoker)


	4. Chapter 4:The Dead Run Not Walk

Disclaimer:I don't own Left 4 Dead only the characters I made

Author's note:I knew my humor is only like of a 5 yr old.(I'm only human!) and I know this sucks(DO NOT FLAME)I just hope you people will like this in a way.(Have Mercy!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:The Dead Run Not Walk

It was dark,they were everywhere by now,the survivors were still tired since they're encounter with the new wounds were not that serious but it kept them a bit sky was pitch black,they couldn't see much outside,the only thing they can see is the blood shed all over the were blood stains on the walls and the floor,the safe room didn't feel like home more like a hellish cage protecting them from the demons was awake,he had only a few hours of sleep,he couldn't bear to think about what he was the time he would need to recall what thought in his mind about the infected that attacked them,they were a bit more dangerous than the ordinary ones they would encounter had they're own differences and capabilities,they could think and act at the right time,they were as 's only been a few days after the virus broke out and it looks like its dead were more than usual,they're stench could me sniffed a mile were several writings on the wall,there were some survivors here back recalled in his mind that he saw several dead corpses before they got in the safe house,possibly the past inhabitants.

He had time to recall his old memories now,his comrades were still asleep so it was his alone time layed down on the floor and stared at the wall,he moved his arm,inserted it into his pocket and pulled out from his wallet a picture of his family and his took a long look at it,he didn't cry,he didn't felt any sad,but only wished he didn't leave them but he had to in order to 're happy faces haunted his thoughts as he took deep breaths,his family,the closest people he had,were possible thought of that long ago since the starting of their campaign,he grinned,and hid the photo again in his wallet,he peered his eyes and kept on thinking about the special infected they faced.

"Maybe I should come up with names for them."Skurai said to himself as he layed his finger right under his lip and kept started to wake up,he gave out a nice long yawn before he would start to stretch his thin started at him questioning what he was doing back there and they started to chat about the topic.

"You are going to name those things we fought before?"He asked him.

"Ya,I think its a great idea to give those things names so we could warn each other if we would face them again."

"Hmmm,well I never though of that....what a splendid idea then!"

"Thanks dude."

"So what do you have in mind about the things?cause I think I have some too."

"You too?"

"Well.........let's call it a last minute idea."

"Ok then,I'll start off first then you'll give yours after ok?"

"Ok."

"Remember that thing I told you that tried to hug rape me to death?"

"Oh yeah the Rock Balboa convention reject."

"Right.....so like I said we will now call it The Hunter."

"Ok...now the other ones."

"The one which fired the tentacle thingy,we will call it The one who barf at you and also went _boom_,we will call it The big muscular monkey we fought,we will now call it The Tank and lastly the white bitch you said will be now be called The Witch."

"..."

"What ya think?good enough?"

"Right...its a bit ,time for mine,I'll just follow the way you called them in order."

"Well...ok then."

"How bout this,The Glomper Of Doom,Tongue Rapist,Ric's More Handsome Fatass Brother,Steroid Abused and The Crazy White Bitch That Lost Her Pimp."

"..........."

"What ya think?"

"How bout we just use my idea."

"Why?wheres the fun in that."

"There is no fun in zombie apocalypses"

"Then why did you laugh maniacally like you were on pot at school?"

".....Thats an exception."

"But-"

"Just do what I say and I wont tell the others you once slept with a Barney doll."

"But you were the-"

"They wont believe you."

"Damn you."

"Same to you."

So they both accepted the idea,shunning Eman's retarded idea(who wouldn't,well...possible you).They woke up the other two and told them the news and they all gathered up in front of the safe house exit door.

"Okay guys we are almost to the mall so lets all stay nice and frosty."Skurai proclaimed.

"You think there maybe a lot of _them_ there?"Ric asked Skurai.

"Possibly yes,there maybe like oh well a 1000 of them waiting to kill us but,we must not fail."

"....1000?we nearly got through a hundred now a thousand?!??!"Marvin whined.

"Stop being a wuss Marvin,treat this like a game,every ending we get a prize in store for us."Eman replied to him.

"Like what?a trip with a tank?"

"No,well maybe a tank and or maybe a smoker and boomer."

"Your not helping."Skurai said back to Eman.

"Well, just saying so though."

"Just shut up and get yer are some first aid kits there,be sure to bring one with you."Skurai reminded them.

"Hey,what about those bottles over there?"Marvin asked.

"Eh?those aren't ordinary bottles boy,those are molotoves."

"Wha?"

"Molotoves are alcoholic bottles with a piece od cloth on they're necks,since alcohol is flammable the cloth on top will be lit if the user is ready to throw it,if it is thrown,when the glass breaks the fire on the cloth with lit the flammable water and splash out a field of fire on the target zombies are not impervious to fire then it will be like a cannibal's barbeque."

"....Wow."Marvin muttered out.

"Dude I bet you got that from Order of Duty 5."Eman commented.

"Well,a little but only the important parts."

"Right...."

"Okay enough with the senseless jibber jabber let's move out!me and Ric will get the molotovs."

"That's unfair."

"Fine,if we find any pipe bombs you can have it."

"Pipe bombs?"

"The white stick I used before to attract the infected away before it goes boom."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"Now you get it."

"Actually,who made you the boss?!?"

"...."

So then,everyone were perked up and removed the pipe locking up the safe house door and gave a few words of wisdom.

"When we get to the mall expect to see zombie paper boys and old people."

"What about zombie teen hooligans?"Eman added.

"Well...that too maybe."

"What about zombie cashier operators?"Marvin also said.

"Maybe.."

"Zombie children?"Ric also added.

"Possibly.."

"Zombie pimp?"

"Zombie kids which tried to buy shakes?"

"Zomibe jogging old people?"

"Zombie mall rats?"

"Zombie popstar wanabe-"

"ENOUGH!!!JUST SHOOT ANYTHING WHICH MOVES LIKE IT WAS ON STEROIDS!"

"Geez,all you had to do was 't get your hippy pants in a knot."

"...."

"Dude calm take a deep breath and-"

Skurai grabs Eman by the arm and beforms a perfect backbreaker.

"Oh nevermind,Ric try to make sure Eman is still ...this is going to get more troublesome."

Marvin proceeded to the door and opened were none of _them_ there but they're smell still reached the survivors.

"Guys I can see the mall from here and there are no infected..for now,so keep your guard up."Marvin informed went to him as said to him with a smirk,"You dont have to tell me that boy.I was born ready."Eman stood behind him and added up with a straightforward look,"Then what about the time you got raped by the Rocky Balboa Reject?"Skurai turned and spoke up,"Errr...lets make that an exeption."Everyone looked at him with disapproval written on theyr'e faces."Oh come on it was dark!",eveyone still stared,"Fine okay,I _was_ not ready that time,happy?"."We are satisfied."Eman said with a grin.

They ran out of the safe house with speed,they ignored all the obstacles they face and went directly to the mall."There's the mall!were almost there boys!"Ric yelled back to moved a bit slower after hearing it before he stopped on his tracks."Marv whats wrong?"Eman asked him."It's nothing,I'm just catching my breath."He said with a worried face."Marv,even I know your not that _happy bastard_ I met."Skurai said back to him."Its just...well...where are _they_?"Marvin replied."Heh,were better off not knowing,besides its good to not fight the dead always,well..come on were almost to the mall and nothing will stop us no-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Oh fufu."Skurai said while his face turned 3rd bulding next to the mall just exploded on it lower dead finally came out,but in an extremely large numbers."What the fuck!"Eman yelled out,"Everyone hurry to the mall!try to barricade the doors when we get there!".The dead weren't after them but the _others_."Guys look!survivors!and theres a lot of 'em!"Ric cried out while he pointed at the cloud of were survivors and there were a lot of them were atleast 14 of them rushing also to the mall for 's team were heading at they're direction trying to help them get there."Guys!provide supporting fire!help them get through!"Skurai commanded at them."You don't have to tell me twice!"Eman yelled back.

The other survivors ran as fast as they could as the horde were tailing at 's team decimated the infected that tried to reach them but,it wasn't enough,one of them tripped and was easily ripped apart at the horde reach him in massive numbers."AAHH!!!!HELP ME PLEASE!"the man cried to the others,but they didn't stop."Idiots!why aren't they helping him!"Marvin protested."Looks like they abide the law_ last man standing_,selfish bastards."Skurai said while he reloaded his other survivors caught eyesight at Skurai's group and fled after a few seconds of stoping.

One of them was a priest,a young girl,a police woman,2 boys and another weren't armed to the teeth with weapons though,they only had 1 gun which the police woman held and some crowbars and lead were done for,they attracted the biggest horde any of the survivors ever number of infected were simply breathtaking and horrific at the same man that was caught before,his head was the only thing left from the carnage."Everyone hurry!were almost there!"the policewoman yelled."The dead walk the earth!"the priest screamed at he performed the sign of the cross while he ran."The dead aren't walking they are running actually."one of the boys added."Oh sorry my dead run the earth!"the priest the priest was old he eventually fell to his knees."Stand up Father!"the boys yelled at him with great concern."I'm sorry boys,everyone,it seems God is ready to take me now..please..go...live.."he said to them while he gasped for air."Are you crazy!!?were almost there!"the man yelled at him."My brother,please take care of everyone,let God give you the strenght to push on with the hardships of life....a bid you adeiu."he said as his voice weakened."HUNTER!!!BEHIND YOU!!!"Ric tried to warn was too late for the old man to react,the hunter just lept out behind the massive sea of undead and tackled the man down,the infected followed as his death was blood splattered everywhere as the hunter ripped out his flesh and ate his inerds,the infected also feasted upon the corpe pulling out his bones and gnawing on his priest's cross was left on the ground,stained in man picked it up and ran again to could not stomach the incident,he ran a bit slower than before and had great sorrow of his death."My God...."Ric spoke out seemed the others were almost to safety now since the survivors were covering they're backs,but even they knew that things are going to get worse.

"Were almost there folks!just a little bit more!those guys over there are giving us cover!Hang on!"the police woman informed the remaining were only a few more meters till they were safe until......

YAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"TANK!!BESIDE YOU!!RUN!!"Skurai yelled at the slow looked on his left only to be filled with fear as the tank lifted up a big chunk of the had no time to react and breathe his last as the tank pulverize his body to limbs flew everywhere as the tank smashed the area again and again,his blood spilled all over the crater where his body was utterly tank lifted its gigantic bloody arm in the air and roared in victory."Goddamnit!Kill the fucking thing!"Eman commanded everyone."You don't have to tell me twice!"Skurai tank wasn't finished yet,even after a hail of bullets piercing through lifted up a car and launched it at the 2 boys and the girl."NO!!!RUN AWAY!!PLEASE!!"Marvin yelled on the top of his lungs at the doomed car landed closed to them,missing them by a few was relieved until..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The car exploded in a fiery blaze behind the children,incinerating dropped his gun and fell to his knees at the and Skurai rushed forward to finally get rid of the arm flew in the sky covered in flames,pitch black like police woman stopped for a few seconds to her shock.A small body moved out of the wall of fire,it was the girl,her eyes were already burned out and her skin was already pitch moved out slowly before she collapsed to the ground tank finally fell from the wounds it last survivors finally got to at what cost?

"Let's move it while the horde are still feasting on the priests remains!"Skurai told Ric."Wait.."Ric pulled out the cross from the severed arm of the man and ran back to the others."Gahh...finally we made it,lets go in already."Eman spoke out in was still saddened and didn't spoke while Ric kept looking at the cross."Well...atleast we save someone."Skurai said in conclusion.

The police woman catched her breath and ran to the boys,ready to speak something urgent to was almost there until...

BLLLLLLAAAAAACCCHHHH!!!

"SMOKER!!!!BEHIND THE HORDE!!!"Skurai pointed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The smoker shot its tongue right on her,it coiled around her arms and waist,it had a tight grip and pulled her to the hungry demons waiting for nourishment."WE GOTTA SAVE HER!!"Skurai told his comrades.

"We got no time for that!"Eman knocked some sense into him."It's either her life or our lives!"

"We have to!"

"You should know by now that we can't save everyone!"

"B-b-but.."

"Tell me,would it be better for her to be gone...or us."

"..."

Skurai bit his lip and ran in the mall."I'm...sorry..."he murmured out used her now as a the object of attraction while they barricaded the door and windows with anything they sounds of screams echoed they're tainted minds,the haunted visions of the people they failed to help started to pop up in their sounds of the infected gorging on her insides and munching on her bones felt like a shotgun fired near they're felt sat down in a dark corner pretending nothing had prayed the rosary while rubbing on the leaned on the wall with his face a bit layed his hands on the wall opposite to Eman,punching it till his fist bleeded.

"DAMN IT!Why did it end this way!."

Dawn finally broke over the infected city,scattered bodies layed everywhere and the dead walk of the face of the survivors finally faced the true reality when it comes to this......Everything will have a cost,whether little or large...Death takes no prisoners.

End Of Chapter.

--------------------------------------

This kinda sucks a bit..but plz. R&R!!you people are the source of my success _

Not as gory..but I wished it was a bti more sadly :( hope you people like it......


	5. Chapter 5:Genesis

Disclaimer:Don't own L4D just making my imagination flee~

Note:After the grueling months pass by I still have an intention to write(or type) this..oh well hope you people like this!If you people have mercy in my first fanfiction here pls. comment it.

Typos still exist thought aughh....well a little though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:Genesis

It's been a full day after the 4 survivors have reached the mall,a whole day after failing to save some people for some information,a whole day after another excurtion through the horrors walking on the face of the have change,times have gone by,could this be humanities final judgement?have we played God long enough?Has hell have no more room for the denizens of the world?All answers will be answered soon enough but...can we last long enough?

All of the 4 survivors have now they're own motives and acting to own kept on standing on the far corner of the mall,unloading and reloading the magazine of his pistol again and and Marvin barricaded the mall's front entrance with anything they could kept on walking around searching for any of "_them_",survivors and search high and low till he found something quite disturbing.

"HOLY SHIT!",Ric screamed out loud.

"We're comin buddy!",Marvin yelled as his rushed to him with slowly walked over to them,pulling out his other pistol.

"M-m-my...G-g-g-God..",Ric said shuttering.

"What is it?saw a zombie ra...".Eman said unfinished.

"Oh my",Marvin added.

"What's all the commotion abou-",Skurai spoked out unfinished.

They all we're shock and stunned to see a bunch of dead people pilled up on one corner of the of them were bitten but they didn't change,they're bite marks were so deep that they were used possibly as only were different kinds of bodies,some were children,adults,teens,soldiers,the police,old people and of they're identities were unknown because of they were already rotting and they're flesh started to deform."Gahhh..",Skurai piped out as he trembled as the turned around covering his mouth like he was about to throw bodies pilled up on the eastern past of the mall near the scouted on the entrance and checked for any of _them_."Clear",he told them,Skurai went to him and told him if he could borrow his sniper,Eman looked out the scope to see a small crater with several car parts scattered assumed that something happened here that led to this commanded Marvin and Ric to check the bodies in case they were already dead or awaiting to be checked the bodies and found several of them were armed with M16A3's but mostly the dead soldier bodies were found with this,some civillians were armed with ordinary day to day objects like baseball bats,frying pans, and other police corpses were found with M1911 pistols and pump action corpse was found with a Ruger Mini-14 hunting rifle in his arm,possibly he was a of them affirmed that there was resistance during the onslaught but it wasnt enough to save also found a young girl under the whole pile,unharmed,but,she was crushed by the amount of bodies piled on pulled her out and gave a little prayer to her,Skurai looked away,Marvin joined Ric and Eman kept on picking on his nose.

"Why don't you use a spoon?it'll be more effective.",Skurai told Eman.

"I hate spoons,why not a shovel?",he replied.

"Go suck a vacuum."

"Will do."

"So guys,what now?should we just stay here until help comes?",Ric asked Skurai.

"Af if,remember that movie where those idiots said that staying in a mall would be safe?",he replied.

"No,uhh...what happened?"

"The Dead came!"They sense us idiot,where we go they go!Let's just get what we need and escape from this hell whole."

"But.."

"Do you wanna be like them dude?I doubt not."

"Sigh...I'm getting tired of this run,shoot and hide 's gettin pretty frustrating.",Eman said to himself.

"Okay then we stay here 1 more day,to get preped up,get new duds and new weapons and supplies.I'm giving you guys the freedom to do anything now but,we meet up at the lobby when night falls to discuss a few things,Alright?",Skurai told them.

"Fine."

"Diddo."

"Sure."

All 4 of the survivors moved to they're seperate ways to do waste another 24 hours of their young lives.

Skurai's vision:

"Gahhh..it felt pretty relieving to get those guys some time to get off my nag to much,Geez...what am I gonna do?",I thought to myself when I was passing by the was a lot of shops,but I don't know what to wear,maybe I should go all out with my imagination.I should apply how guys dress up in manga,yes..they look absolutely.... was also some military stuff pilled up in the center of the mall,maybe I could get some new they should be badass,more badass than that guy from Rambo or ...frustrating...my mind couldn't even decide what to suddenly it got to me when I passed by an old antique shop.I went inside curious what I might of they stuff they had were like old Japanese armor and weapons from the Tokugawa ,atleast the stuff looked new and weren't those old rusty stuff just left out for show until a retard would but my taste was about to jump off my sight,it came to the far corner,in the glass box,there it laid a nice long I caught it by my sights all my otaku dreams came to my mind,all those grueling hours playing with my game system slashing throught a 1000 retarded A.I. finally........came true.I rushed with full speed at it and gazed upon the fine 's edge and handle were finely constructed,gahh it felt like I had an orgy.I was mesmorized and I couldn't hold back my excitement to hold a blade for the first time in my 9 years of suffering in the cruel facility for corrupting children known as "school".Well I couldn't open the glass though,it had a lock and the glass was as hard as the fish of Emmanuel's mother,without her there was no use using force against it,unitl using the technique "When your force is not enough ask to lend a hand!".I rushed outside and went to the hardware store to pick up red paint and a nice big sledgehammer I could carry,then I returned.I painted a nice big cross in the center and set and angle,I raised the hammer up high,with my eyes peered for utter destruction,until....I caught sight of something even more better to break with the the nearby toystore in front of the antique shop there laid my one of my worst enemies.....the vile.....the putrid...the demonic creature known as... eyes were filled with such thrill that I looked more of a serial killer than an ordinary teenager but then again...when was I a normal kid?I rushed to the toy store,picked up Barney and a little "something".I laid Barney of top of the glass,and pulled out the item I also had..a small construction cap.I strapped it on Barney's purple cranium and gave him a little pat and a nice smile before I showed out my fangs and flickering tongue to unleash my childhood rage on his sorry purple dinosaur body.A raise the hammer up high and bended my body poor Barney kept showing out his pedophile smile as the I launched 14 years of being disturbed by your song "I love you,you love me".On the last second,Barney turned to a sad face as the hammer almost hit hammer hit with such force Barney was reduced to small crushed can,and the glass was also broken into pieces and I obtain my key to utter oblideration of horde of mindless fast undead felt like I was going to wet myself in shear happiness,I drooled on its finely crafted body.I took it's sheath and place the blade inside,luckily the sheath had a belt and I place the sword behind my back.I kept on looking around the room,messing up some dohickies and other crap till I saw a huge full body armor.I was Wowed when I saw this,it was possibly samurai armor from the looks but I wasn't muchly mesmorized with it,but it was its gauntlets that took might 's sharp claws,the armor that looks impenentrable,the sharps thorns sticking out,gahhh another treasure to be used ehehehe.I went up to the armor and pulled the gauntlets from the lifeless mannequin and checked them if they were my size.I was a bit lucky they fit and this things will be very useful during those die hard was also a secret compartment under the gauntlet for assassination weapons like knives so I popped in some assassination knives that were lying around the weapon shack and threw away those too big survival I was a bit satisfied by now so I give a big shoutout "Alright!" to kept the emotion its time for some clothes,well even I know its not fashion wearing only matching school uniforms fighting the horde of the undead like pwoer rangers so its off to find some new duds in the department store!

So I came frolicking to the department store like an excited highschool girl waiting to waste 99.99% of the credit card her parents gave her to become "**responsible**",such a lie!I really don't know why girls get all excited when shoping,its pretty useless to get all worked up on some sh...

"OMG THEY HAVE TRENCH COATS!"

Man do I hate myself,I should really shut up and go get clothes.I came up on some ailes and checked out the clothes,lots were missing,maybe those people have to much of a fashion sense,well atleast they know how to pick 'em right!I really don't know what to get,mostly my mom does it but will I do it alone?Since I had no choice I just letted my otaku sense overcome me and I lept to the place where my senses hungered it,trench coats were not bad though,nice long black ones and they were pretty flexible for good combat ,for me I wasn't much satisfied so before I choosed one I got several belt.I chosed a nice long black one,well since my senses overcomed me mostly I tied the blets around my arms and the lower part of my coat wasn't those button type but ones of those using belts which made me more happier,man did I felt I was almost one of those creatures called "women".Well I kept on going since I still had to change my pants and uniform still even though I already had a coat.I kept on searching till I found a section full of black polo's,well I wasn't fund of the triad,mafia or yakuza look but it would match with the coat so I took I was moving to the dressing room I saw some ties,they were red and they could match this combo so I took one.I helped my dad prep up sometimes for work so I know to make a tie,I took off my bloodstained and torn off uniform,wore the polo,put on the tie and wore the I coudn't say much except..

"Who the hell is that dashing bastard!?ehehehehe looking fine,veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery fine."

Okay my first expression escaped my thoughts but oh well,I looked pretty dashing anyway but it still needed something,something I wouldn't expect.

"My pants are crappy** hippy pants**,damn Eman was right."

Well in fact the school pants do look like crappy hippy pants on I left my old clothes on the ground I went around the huge department store,I saw the guys were there too keeping on scouraging for they're stuff.I took a quick look and went on my way again.I needed pants that could match my taste so they gotta be black so went again around the whole place having no idea where the hell the would put the friggin pants.I kept on looking,went through the wemen's underwear section,business attires,went through the wemen's underwear section,,jackets and coats,went through the wemen's underwear section,footwear,went through the wemen's underwear section,sportswear,went through the wemen's underwear section,sarcastic loling cheap t-shirts,went through the wemen's underwear section,cheap children's clothing,went through the wemen's underwear section,baby clothing,went through the wemen's underwear section,teenager clothes,went through the wemen's underwear section,belts and accessories,went through the wemen's underwear section and finally to that was fun or maybe should I got back ther once more.I hesitated to go again and searched for any appropriate ones that would fit my attire.I really hate those skin-tight ones I better just get those baggy ones.I started searching for it from the light blue ones to the multi-colored hippy pants of all time.I luckily found some on the far corner next to the sign "To wemen's underwear".Damn I gotta love America.

I wore the pants,they were a little bit spacey on the upper part but a bit baggy on the lower,luckily,they were a bit perfect for me.I walked down the hall satisfied what I got and hurried to the meeting place,not until I have to check the clothes I got.I only buttoned it until it almost hit my belt and kept a good opening space to show off my tie,I puffed it out a bit,my coat ended to the heal of my legs and raise up the collar on the coat to cover the polo's one.I looked at the mirror and gazed at my new stature.I looked like a hitman,with a sword,atleast,without any hippy pants.I soon realized that my shoes were my ever so crappy school ones and since I realized something just my looking at some of the belts I placed on my hand and on my legs,the belt on my waits was my the normal cheapo ones I used daily.I still need to add the final touches now,I walked again through the silent halls of the malls to a shoe store with bloody hand marks all over the door with the glass wall next to it shattered to pieces.I grew a bit distured seeing this but this is what you expect from a zombie apocalypse anyway.I kicked the door open and slowly approached inside,I still took precautions in case the infected might be inside waiting.I checked the counter and the storage room and luckily no dead people.I gaze out a big exhale of relief and checked for anything suitable for all-around movement.I checked old those crappy shoes that people think that are "**great**" for they're children,the world lies,it lies so hard against me.I kept on throwing the crap everywhere till I gazed outside and looked at the local costume shop,then it hit me,again.A model of Cloud Strife displaying in front of the store!Those black shoes of his are perfect since,well,I still can't tie damn laces,damn I fail so hard.I went to the store and stole the boots and happily wore them and burned the proof that I was ever a hippy pants wearing barney-abused I got even a more retarded idea,I wen around the mall getting some materials like a blow torch,a gas mask,googles and a dark gray helmet.I got a small piece of it and put 2 wholes on it using the blow torch,I put each of the google glasses on the whole and sticked it to the gas mask then to the helmet.I changed the googles glasses to dark red ones and carved on the gas mask 2 vampiric fangs both left and right side with 3 normal between them and 3 more on the bottom.I put some locks on the back of my "mask" to be sure it will not fall off and it will be secure,after a few monute of cooling it,the mask was ready.I wore it to secure my unknown identity throughtout the world as the one of the "Purgers of the Land".Well that was I was thinking until survival was the first thing to do before that.I went to the military's left over stuff and got some gun holsters,2 M1911 pistols and 2 Desert Eagles from some dead guy lying wasn't as lucky as us,too bad.I put the holsters under my coat behind my back on my belt to keep them secluded.I was ready and walked to the lobby with myself armed to the bone and ready to face off against the world and the horrors walking on I could even reach there I remembered something in case I was in the most pressured time of my life.I went up on the mall's second floor and saw a small shop where they sold some religious stuff,I saw Ric was there and waved at him.I went around the shop till I saw some necklaces,I took one of them,the crosses had Jesus's cruxifiction on it.I know I wasn't paying attention much at church but I know one thing,this man wouldn't leave us even how much we didn't believed in him because he still believe in us that we can change for the better.I wore the necklace and hid in under my clothes as a symbol that I still believe that good will always find a way out of darkness even how worthless it seems,now as the light finally disappears in our world I must seek the light again and bring it back to all of us.

"I wonder where I got that?maybe I read to much ...I need to sleep.",I said to myself.

I went down the escalator,sadly it wasn't operating so I had to walk sky darkened as I looked on the high window on the mall.I walked by one of those little kid's clothes shop,well I wasn't a lolicon but a took a quick look.I looked at one of their dresses on looked kinda familiar to the one my childhood friend wore it kinda relieved me a bit since the all of the memories I had with her were all all happy ones not until she left and never even told me,like a ghost she faded away from my sight and mind,I had nothing more than only a few flashbacks about her now.I havn't gotten any information about her seen she left,I didn't know her parents nor any of her relatives.I smiled a bit and walked out or else if Eman caught me he and the guys would call me a faggot for it was good to remember lost memories,well,she was my "first love".

Emmanuel's Vision:

"Jesus,finally got rid of those guys.I need to find some booze,sweet booze...",I said to myself as I parted from the guys.I kept on saying to myself how great the sweet nectar of beer would be great right now.I waltz to the supermarket hoping that I would be found drunk on the counter and make those guys do the work for me.I walked in the deserted market and went to the booze,I looked up the rack and saw 90% of the booze were already taken.

"Damn all you surviving hobos,you took my beautiful booze!",I said to myself sobbing.

I felt so disappointed at this I really couldn't believe of those people could drink that much liquir in just a few days!I bet they all chugged it down in 1 whole those insensitive bastards,they never think about the children.

"Dang the booze are too high maybe I'll go find some new clothes then,maybe I can force Ric to use the power of his blackiness to get the booze.",I told myself while a kicked a can that was lying around.

I went out of the stingking market and went to the department store to pick up some new I was actually going to go there till I saw.

"Holy shit it's Barney!!!Take cover!!!!",I yelled to myself as I hid behind a bench."Huh?The evil won't go after my succulent nuts?Hmmm...intriguing."

I walked up to the toy shop and saw 3 Barney models on the display shelf of the store.I took one of the putrid things and placed it outside the mall.I got a propane tank from a nearby restaurant,my sniper and a tiny cowboy hat for Barney.I placed the propane tank right next to him,put the hat on,showed him my middle finger and rushed back inside.I locked my sight to the propane tank,I was prepared to Barney's total annihilation.

"Bye bye Barney!see you in heck whahahaha!",I yelled to it while I turned off the safety switch.

_I wouldn't do that is I were you_,a strange voice said.

"What was that?You wouldn't be my..my..con-"

_Yes I am,and yes I know you are about to piss yourself with fright._

"I thought I killed you when I strangled that child to death using my grandfather's vibrator!"

_You what!?_

"Uhhhhh....nothing.."

_Anyway I was always in your mind till I saw Grey's anatomy and I got so stunned I neglected to watch over my slave monkey._

"Hey I'm not a monkey,I am a spawn of Chuck Norris and Mr.T combined."

_Riiiiiiight,that's what you said before you were gangbanged by a horde of pre-schoolers._

"But they had pencils!"

_...._

"They were sharp pencils!from errrmm....umm...hell!"

_Okaaaaaay then.....anyway,don't do that you might track the zombies from __Thriller Night._

"Ohhhh..."

_You don't wanna be raped do you now?_

I looked at my feet at slowly said,"N-n-no."

_Good slave monkey,I would give you a banana but I am only a manifestation of your mind teaching you whats right and wrong._

"*sniff* *sniff* I wanted a banana."

_Too bad,if you be good I might be one of those angels that pop to your shoulder and nag things to you."_

"Yay!But...theres something weird that I can't seem to understand."

_What?_

"When theres a good conscience,wheres the bad one?"

_Oh,he has been fused to your thought of mind since you were brought to this world._

"Oh...hahahahah"

(Note:the bold ones used here symbolizes the bad one.)

**Idiot!say penis,now!**

"Penis."

_..._

**Hahaha,lol that was funny.**

I picked up Barney and the tank,I searched for a better place to blow them up but I seemed.....uncertain.

**Blow it up in the children's stuff.**

_No!Don't do that!Just leave that toy and do what your friend told you!_

"Uhhh..."

**Bitch can you shut up?My man here in trying to think.*whispers* The fountain,use the fountain!**

_Do you want to see how do I make an impression on your but tenfold?_

**Bring it on!**

"Uhhh..can we not fight?I feel like my mind is in a microwave you two talk the same time."

**That's because I'm making tacos.**

_What the hell are you doing in there?Get out before he gets a tumor or herpes._

**You just jealous cuz' you want my tacos.**

_What the hell do you mean!i don't want your stinking tacos!_

**Hush my babies,daddy wont let mean lady eat all belong to daddy.**

_Gahhh..your lucky I took yoga class or I'll..I'll.._

"Guys.."

**Psssshhh,my babies still have 55 secs till they go to the save haven of my tummy.**

_"Why I outta.."_

_"_Guys.."

**Hmmmm,smell that?Its cheese,CHEESE!!!**

_Oh that's it I'm gonna wup your ass!_

_"_Guys.."

**Ahhh!My spine isn't suppose to bend that way!**

_Here that?It's music to my ears!_

"GUYS STOP IT ALREADY!"

**...**

_..._

"I already made the decision to blow up Barney in the bathroom."

_Fine,as long as you don't drink later.I don't want to see my slave monkey showing his lolipop and gumballs to the world._

**Good choice man,you da booooomb anyway can you please re-arrange my spinal column?I think I need to scratch my ass.**

I picked up barney and the propane tank and proceeded to the nearest restroom stall.I walked around the bloody halls of the mall with my hands full and my mind still a bit pre-occupied of the events passing by mind still in a blurr what was the cause this apocalypse,how humanity was erased on the face of the earth and the dead rose to walk on the havn't gave much thought to this since survival is what I should really concentrate for now.

I reached one of the bathroom stalls near the entrance,I placed Barney and the propane tank in the Male's section and rushed to safety.I locked my sights to the propane tank with barney strapped beside it awaiting its utter demise.

_What a waste of plastic._

**What a nice thing to do for society.**

_Do you really encourage him to learn everything wrong?_

**A little from the column A to B.**

"I think I'm really hallucinating from whats been happening right now."

**Think of this as a power up.**

I shot the tank which intantly exploded,destroying barney into pieces and breaking a few toilets which broke several underground pipes which lead to massive leakage.

"Oh crap."

**You know,I bet you should've thought this over before you done would've been very sufficient.**

_I feel like you've been ignoring me since you were brought up to this world._

**Oh come on now,cheer up atleast he learned not to play with gas tanks now.**

_When you say that makes me feel like you're stealing my job._

**Just think of this as a favor.**

"I don't know whether I blame myself or you."

**I'm just a manifestation of your sub-conscious mind so most of the stupidity goes to you!**

"I just hate myself."

**Blame your intelligence for being itty bitty tinsy winsy microscopic...**

_He gets it,just stop it._

**Just being right not wrong missy.**

Well since the water was only rushing up slowly I still have alot of time till it will get up to us so I think its better if I get some new clothes,this ones already wet anyway.I walked up to the department store,I went in and began my search for any applicable things to wear.I felt like I should get something to give me some flexibility in the field.I thought of the most applicable clothes anyone would wear in this moment.I took a few minutes of thinking,I leaned on one of the displays until the idea came to me.

"I should wear something badass!"

_I hope you're not serious._

"I am."

**I like how he thinks.**

_From a situation like this would it be very wise to dress up like your about to kill someone unexpectedly?_

**Well since if you think about zombie apocalypses people who look badass mostly end up as power houses in society.**

"Hmmm you're right,people are too scared if this happens they need someone strong and badass to lead them with a cool motto."

_Motto?you're planning to make a motto just to fake out you're strong?_

**Of course!Motto's make a badass person like Arnold's trademark words from Terminator 3 "I'm back".**

_Gahhh..I feel like I'm talking to 2 idiots at the same time._

**So you agree what he should wear then?**

_Sigh,I think it wouldn't hurt to wear like that anyway,it won't catastrophically alter the fabric of reality so ok._

"Alrighty!"

**Score one for the boys back home!**

_I dunno if I can really help you choose the right things now._

I walked around the store to search for something badass like maybe a biker's.I went to the men's section looking around for the right duds I need.I saw they had several jackets so I went up there and snagged up one.I looked at the mirror and checked it would fit me,it was a bit big but atleast it fit.I took off my blood stained uniform and wore a plain white sleeveless shirt jacket was a vest but it was certaintly badass.

**Looking nice dude like a lone biker.**

_Well I guess thats kinda ok._

**"Ok" isn't enough to even describe it.**

"Well it is kinda nice but still needs a few things."

I threw away my uniform and wore black leathers pants and leather shoes with biker gloves.I stared myself at the mirror and showed off a few poses.

**Wow now thats what I call dashing.**

_I think you are over the line already._

**There is no line stoping badassness.**

_Is there even a word called badas-_

**NOTHING!!!**

_..._

"I think this is enoug- oh hi dude!",I waved to Skurai as he approached the waved back at me and walked off again.

_Who was that?_

**His badass comrade with a trench coat.**

_I meant his name._

**Names are not sufficient to badass people.**

_Right...like I said who was he?_

"Skurai."

_....a little more specific?"_

**She can't handle his badass name.**

"You know,Peter."

_That was him!?!_

"Ya,that was."

**You don't even know his comrades,why do you have to taint his badass moment with his badass friend.**

_Can we stop with using the word "badass" already?_

**NO ONE CAN STOP THE BAD-**

_I get it._

"Why ya ask?"

_I can't believe he got this handsome last time I saw him!!!I think I fell in love with him._

"....Logically speaking you are just a hallucination of my sub-conscious mind haunting me because of the trauma of seeing my classmates being consumed the dead,which makes me gay."

_Of course it won't hon,I have my own life aswell y'know._

**Badasses can't be cannot be is an insult to Chuck Norris.**

"If your my sub-conscious mind that means I have a side that makes me gay."

**Badasses can't be gay man,you aren't one of "them".**

_Whatever you say I don't care he looks practically delicous with his haired all pulled back like that with one strand hanging in front while he wears such cool clothes!He is so dashing!_

**I believe she is infected the worst plague I have ever seen,"fangirl-ism".I pity you woman,I PITY YOU.**

_Oh come on he looks sexy._

"I think I really have a serious mental disorder here,I think my hallucinations are getting worst every second that passes."

**That's where the fun comes!**

I went outside the department store with the stuff I needed and went around the mall to see if I need anymore crap around the joint.I walked around again the silent bloody halls of the mall,I saw Skurai again running around with a blow torch and a piece of metal.I bet he was from the hardware store maybe.I saw a dead corpse lying of the ground with a rifle in his hand,I picked it up and looked at it.I wasn't really good with much of the classical looking weapons,I bet Skurai knew what this is.I walked back to the the weapon pile and threw it with the others we found.I felt a bti bored now since I got all I need so I went to the supermarket again to try to get the booze from the shelf.

As I reached the market again I looked up and saw the booze were high up on the rack,with unknown urge I spoke up some words I think I've heard before....

"I hate being short."

Well...I dunno where I got that but that was very unexpected but oh well I bet it won't be much of trouble,it's just me and my booze and no one els-

_I told you not to drink!_

**Don't listen to her!Trust you badassness!**

Guess I spoke too soon fro relief....eheh.

Ric's Vision:

"I bet the guys are in a bad mood today.I think Pete is right to give us time to not waste any of this.",I said to myself as we parted from each other.

I walked alone through the silent halls of the mall thinking only what will happen to us fears have all been accumulated now I people I people die in front of world is going to end.I am starting to have auditory hallucinations,hearing things that aren't moans of the dead,the cries of the damned,the wails of the restless souls that inhabit this forsaken area.I bet the guys could carry of this burdens,but not me.

I reached the department store first,then Marvin.I think the other two must be preoccupied with sure been taking they're time.I noticed that the department store had a lot of torn and dirty clothes piled up in front of the people must've been taking they're time picking out new clothes for themselves.I was lucky enough I knew where to find the right section to get the right clothes but,I don't know what could be appropriate for me though.

I walked around the department store.I saw all the guys were already there.I waved to them,they waved back.I took off my filthy uniform and wore a red T-shirt,long blue pants and running was a bit enough but I think this wasn't enough to suit me.I went outside the store to the military stuff that was piled up at the center of the mall.I took out a kevlar vest and wore it for protection against anything we may face in the near future.I dusted up myself and looked at myself at the glass wall in front of a shop that sells some watches.I was ready already probably,I have all I need now,all I have to do now is to kill some time.I think there was a shop here that sells religious stuff.I went upstairs to the second floor and saw there was a shop up there.I went inside and took out a necklace of a cross.I still remember what my mom always said in case I've been in really deep shit I should always be positive and believe God will always be there to help you over it.I smiled and started to laugh a bit of what I always told me the strong will always overcome the most troublesome problems but,what about the weak?What about my mother?What about the poor?What about the people who can't stand up fro themselve?The opressed?The sick?Will they have to suffer the consequences?I though to myself and my laughter changed into tears.I hugged my knees and cried as hard as I can.I can't hold back the though my family is dead,the children from the orphanage are all dead,all my classmates are dead,everyone is **DEAD**.I couldn't even save anyone back there.I blamed myself for they're deaths.I felt if I would sacrifice my life would it be enough to purge me from the sins I have done?I spoke up but with no though of mind but I said anything my fear made me do.

"T-t-t-This is the zombie's killed I k-killed them right?Hahah,I avenge they're deaths the **DEAD **are people too,I killed them....I...I have..!The dead aren't people...they...they..they are scourges of Satan that defiled God...they must die....my sins have been forgiven right?ahahaha..right God?.....I've done the right thing y'know?ahahaha....",I said to myself as I stared down at cross,rubbing it with my finger roughly.I was getting second that passed my paranoia got even worse.I was getting out of my mind.I grabbed my hair and started to pull it very hard,trying to get a grip into reality.I kneeled and prayed to God to help me calm down,to help me release the spirit of harted in me,to repent my sins.

I tried to get a grip on myself.I was going to lose it any second I would further think about this.I wiped the tears on my face and wore the necklace.I must try to accept how the world is now or I will have to face the dire consquences of my way I think of it,I have no choice.I can't bring them back,I can't avenge their deaths without a price to pay.I had to survive so I may repay what I've 's what I should probably do.

I stood up,took a deep breath and proceeded outside till I saw....a ,I demon maybe,its dark red eyes that look straight at me like it was going to suck my soul right out of my body,it's large fangs it would use to rip off my flesh and consume my inerds,the weapon it held on its back it would use to slice off my limbs and break my skull in half.I felt as if I stared into Satan,the devil himself,waiting for me to show any sign of weakness for it to lunge at me and end my pitiful life like the merciless monster it monster raised up its hand and waved right at demon then just disappeared into the shelves and leaved me be.I couldn't waste this chance so I ran as fast as I could back to the guys to tell them what I saw.

For now I don't know why but,this fear in me is starting to take a hold in my life.

Marvin's vision:

"Man...I bet Pete must be stressed.I think he should've just said before he wanted some time what a troublesome guy.",I murmured to myself as I parted ways from my other I think it would be best if I should just do what he said and not waste time besides,I can't wait for his "lecture" later.I could hardly wait what he has in mind.

I sat on a bench near the fountain and took some time to rest my eyes a bit.I havn't gotten anything through since we lost those people.I was kinda lazy to get my new clothes and I almost slept while just closing my eyes.I raised up my hand and wiped the sweat that was dripping on my face.I kinda fell asleep now,I was a bit tired of reinforcing the malls main doors.I fell into a state of dreaming,I was in a field,a grassland to be precise.I saw a woman,she stood right at the center.I was there standing right behind her wondering who she turned around and smiled at me.I smiled right back at extended her hand to me like she asking me too.I walked towards her and extended my had was wearing a white dress as I approached her with her other hand behind her back,she also had white hair,long white hair that were up to her knees,she looked young and a bit perky with that smile of her but I was still drawn to I was about to finally reach her hand the sky turned blood red and the ground turned girl disappeared right in front of me.I looked around to see if I could find vision became fuzzy,darkness covered the whole place,I felt as if I was a few seconds of brief darkness I could see again but only myself because the surrounding were pitch black.I felt relieved about this a bit till something ran downward on my lip.I moved my hand and wiped it off,I saw it was blood,my was dripping rapidly on my chin,I was getting scared very scared I couldn't get that feeling off me.I coughed out huge amounts of it,it was everywhere,I wasn't stopping the blood kept on coming out like as if I was a fountain of it.I looked at my shirt and it was fully stained with blood,the couldn't even stomach the horrible odor of I gazed downwards I see that an arm pierced right through my stomach,it had shard claws that was drenched in my blood.I was so shocked I screamed out loud "Get this off me!!!",but no one was there.I panicked to much that the hand went even further in me.I heard a voice that whispered at my ear saying "Does it hurt?",a cold and wicked voice that chilled me down to the further said things to me like "How's the pain?like it?","Hope you love this more as I do.","How does it feel to be helpless.".I yelled back at it to shut up while I struggled to get the arm off.I knew it was right I was helpless but the fact of knowing that I didn't even feel any pain made me panic even giggled and whispered again to me "Don't struggle to much,my friends would hate it.","F-f-friends?",I laughed at me while I said my insolent question.I looked around and saw nothing but she kept of laughing with her eerie voice.I looked again too see the red eyes coming towards me,I could hear theyr'e moans that turned my skin pale hand on my stomach waved bye bye to me,I looked at it briefly the towards the unkown creatures that were approaching they came out of the darkness they were my friends,Eman,Ric, were **DEAD**,they were dreanched in blood with faces filled with rage.I gasped and yelled out "No!" as they held body and feasted on my limbs and inerds.I closed my eyes and jumped off the benched with my face filled with sweat.

I stood up and I said to myself,"I-it was j-just a d-dream,j-just a dream,n-no a n-nightmare.".I tried to stay calm and wiped the sweat off my face again with my filthy a brief amount of time I kept on gasping for air,I wondered what cause this,this, maybe the cause of a traumatic experience I face in seeing people die in front of me possibly.I better just stay awake and do what Pete told me.I went to the department to store to get this over with.I went to the sports section and got myself a jersy,short blue pants and a pair of running shoes with me.I saw the guys were there too,I waved at them they waved back.I ran outside and sat on a bench near the lobby waiting for they others to arrive.

Approximately 5 hours later....

All the 3 of the survivors except Skurai,sit and await for his arrival.

"Damnit,where the heck is he?He ususally isn't late for his sermon.",Eman complained.

"I think he is just using his time wisely,he said we should all meet up after 24 hours.",Ric said to calm him down.

"Ya but,we can't wait that long this may be important so I finished early.",Marvin spoke up."What bout you guys?"

"Uhh...well hmmm errr..ahh...".**Say you had cancer and had to find a knife to cut off your tumor**._Just say the dang truth_."You know...this and there...the usual.."._Close enough_.**Killjoy**.

"I've been checking out some stuff at a shop I got interested in."

"Uhuh.."

Right out from nowhere Skura appeared from the shadows bearing some news to his comrades.

"Well looks like you guys are early.",he said to the as he came out from the shadows."I'm flattered.

"Ahhh!!!The demon!!Kill it!!!",Ric yelled in fear.

"Shit!Who the hell are you!?get away from us!",Marvin ordered him."Get back or I'll shoot!

"Wait!calm down!",Skurai said to both of them as they raised they're weapons at him.

"Guys..can't you tell its Skurai or should I say Pete.",Eman told them before they will shoot his head off.

"T-t-that's you dude?",Marvin asked him while lowering his firearm.

"Y-yeah.",Skurai slowly opened the belt locks of the back of his helmet and took it off showing them that it was him under it.

"Oh God Pete,I was really going to shoot were that one that was at that religious shop back there?",Ric asked him in relief.

"Yep,I bet you all want to ask about the mask I made ehh?",Skurai asked them while he showed off his "self-made" mask.

"Well,since you asked.",Eman replied to him.

"Well you know,just to be cool and stuff.",Skurai answered them.

"That's all?That ain't a reason.",Marvin said to him disappointed.

"Fine,to be spread fear to all humanity that I shall be the blade that will cleanse this land from the vile denizens that plague the earth as all,oh yeah and also to have a protection against enemy survivors that want to headshot me or just want me to die and such.",Skurai answered them correctly.

"What a...colorful explaination?",Ric replied uncertain.

"Dude that was badass!",Eman said to him accepting it fully.

"Really?Thanks dude!",Skurai agrees with him.

"Hi 5!"

"Yeah!"

The 2 boys jumped up high and slammed the palm of the they're hands on each other.

"This two get along very well.",Marvin whispered to himself.

"Ahem,let's not waste any time then shall we?Let's just proceed to my subject.",Skurai said to them affirming they should not waste anymore valuable picked up a crate and placed it close to them,he sat down,placed his elbow on his knees while his head rested on the palm of his three guys went closer to him forming a circle."Okay I will start with the topic about whats been happening to us since we left school."

"What do you mean?Other than killing large amounts of the dead?",Marvin said back to him.

"I bet you should already now it by now.",Skurai said.

"Like what?",Ric asked.

"Sigh,you really don't know do you people?",Skurai asked them.

"Well,not really dude.",Eman replied.

"Ok then for example,since you guys had the feeling of _killing_ people or seeing people _die_.Has it left any emotional scars on you or a trauma?",he asked.

"...."

"...."

"......Well...uh...I havn't been able to sleep much.",Eman answered to him.

"Well,atleast we getting share the some problem I get flashbacks about my past.",Skurai shared with them.

"I have nightmares when I sleep or even nap.",Marvin added.

"I hear voices and I am easily panic about stuff like how will our future be and uhh...stuff.",Ric also shared to them.

"Okay,okay I suffer weird hallucinations that are visual and verbal.",Eman added.

"...Wow."

"I may just hear stuff but you have 3 problems must be whacked."

"Hrrrmmphh."

"Okay stop with the bickering I think I have a conclusion with our thr problems."

"What dude?",Marvin questioned.

"We all suffer from PTSD."

"PTSD?What the fuck is that?",Eman asked.

"It's short for Post Traumatic Stress happens when someone has faced a traumatic experience in they're example,us,our young minds are easily damage a bit since we witnessed people dying because we didn't save them,killing large amount of people and witnessing the horrors of the "special" of the symptoms are insomia,nightmares,visual or auditory hallucinations and is easily explained as a severe and ongoing emotional reaction to an extreme psychological of symptoms are like more than 1 month or so I think."

"Lemme see hmmm...maybe it's like three days after we got of that forsaken place called our school.",Eman replied.

"We have too live it through guys."

"We know,but..where did you learn all of this?",Marvin asked.

"You think I just sit and watch zombie movies saying _Ahhh...flashbacks...awesome._Of course I have to research why such unexplained affects to the human mind."

"Then,why are you telling us this?",Ric also asked him.

"Of course so I could learn our weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?"

"Yep,I need to know each of the flaws we have in battle so we can watch each others backs if they would take I think it's pretty unlikely to happen though."

"Why do you think of that dude?",Eman questioned his statement.

"Because we experience the fight-or-flight response when we are in survival mode."

"What the hell is that now dude?"

"Chill Marvin,let me explain to you it clearly,this won't take fight-or-flight response, also called the fright, fight or flight response, hyperarousal or the acute stress response is that response which an animal or human to be precise,when threatened reacts with a discharge of the sympathetic nervous system, priming the animal or human for fighting or of the effects of the responses are acceleration of heart and lung action,auditory exclusion,tunnel vision,acceleration of instantaneous reflexes and a lot there are negatives to this the stress response is valuable potentially vital, in modern humans it can be disruptive and in modern societies, humans do not frequently encounter emergencies that require large amounts of physical effort, yet the human body still provides stress responses to these stress responses may result in chronic suppression of the immune system, leaving the body open to infections, however there is a short boost of the immune system shortly after the fight or flight response has been responses are sometimes a result of mental disorders such as post-traumatic stress disorder, in which the individual shows a stress response when remembering a past trauma, and panic disorder, in which the stress response is activated by the catastrophic misinterpretations of bodily sensations."

"Woah,and you said this wouldn't take long.",Ric complained.

"I tried to shorten it but that wouldn't give you guys the perfect explaination to it."

"So your saying,this response,it's been making us immune all this time.",Marvin asked him.

"Not really,but it boosts our immune systems against some infections like against our cuts or bruises that stay too long."

"So dude,this response has always been activated in battle.",Eman question him again.

"Most of the time I suppose,well,because,since our goal is too _survive_,the zombies are in they way,since we are threatened by them because they are destroying our chances to survive which applies as battle body reacts by fighting off them like predator and the creature is threatened it will fight back like we are."

"..."

"Good point dude.",Ric complimented him.

"Thanks."

"So you mean,the stress we face when off _them_ is whats fueling us to survive?",Marvin asked again.

"Yes,the more stress we build up in battle the more our senses are getting there maybe some foul ups sometimes like deafness and bad eye sight but our reflexes improve so rapidly that we really don't feel the something like andrenaline rush but with a larger amount of extended longer we fight the more stress builds up but while our stress builds up so does how we exert longer we stay in battle the more stress piles up and the more force is 's why we should always move if we exert to much force we may get too tired to pull through when we already taken care of them,that's where the toll comes we used to much force is may result to a breakdown."

"So what happens then?",Eman asked.

"Good question,we get too tired of course,well sometimes the stress activates of events where it would be unappropriate or activation of the stress response in humans can cause negative physiological and psychological effects."

"And the effects are?"

"What the hell do you think I am?A doctor?That's all I know I havn't read much since this _apocalypse_ happened."

"Well,soooorry for even asking."

"Why I outta.."

"Calm down you two lets go back to discussing.",Marvin intervened.

"Fine,but you should also know this then,when we feel the essence of being _safe_ like we are now PTSD might kick in."

"Thanks for the heads up dude.",Ric thanked him.

"No problem."

"That's all you have to say Skurai?",Marvin asked him for the last time.

"That's all I have to say and nothing more."

"Okay since we have nothing more to discuss,we are all dismissed then.",Marvin said as he standed up.

"W-wait!",Ric interrupted him."I have a topic!"

"What the hell is it Ric?This better not be your faggy fatass crap again.",Eman judged him.

"I promise this is something good."

"It better be or I'll shove a chainsaw up your black ass."

"Lets talk..about our lives..",Ric spat out shaking like a leaf.

All the 3 look at each other,waiting for confimation of his kept on switching eye sight of each other till Skurai finally spoke up to end the silence.

"You I did say about the PTSD thing about talking about the past might suffice to a flashback or something but,I'm game to this."

"Fine,me too but don't get me wrong if I do something weird if you guys just wanna insult me to pieces.",Marvin also spoked up after him.

"Don't count me in,I don't even have much to share anyway.",Eman also spoke as he sit down on the bench again.

"Fine Eman but just don't go out saying crap about anyones stories.",Ric ordered with a tough voice.

"Okay okay I'll keep my nose out of yer why do you even wanna bring this up?",Eman asked him.

"I want to know all of you better,how you all of you are still staying cool minded up until now."

"Right...so who will start?I'm starting to get hot wearing this.",Skurai answered while he was tugging his collar.

"Guys I'll start.",Marvin said.

"Go then,whose stopping ya?"

"Marvin tell us about what you faced,well a summary why you always feel down sometimes we see you at school.",Ric asked him with a gentle voice.

Marvin looked down and bit his lower tilted his head a bit to the right and faced the guys again,he slowly said with a weak voice."I've been through a lot guys,a lot of even this I have suffered a for example,before my sister was born my dad left my mom because he couldn't take the responsibility taking care of two children and for the fact he can't even pay for the medical mom died when she gave birth to my little my mom's family helped us and paid for everything,including her dad was never found after he left though,he took off without a word or granmum took us in,she was happy to take us,we were only very young back then and had no one to guide us.I really didn't know anything back then,why my mom passed away and why my dad disappeared and never came back.I though my mom was just sleeping,I kept on smiling on her funeral while all my other relatives moaned in saw I was just holding back my tears,just keeping the sadness in my heart locked up,but I didn't,I just smiled like a happy little boy on summer vacation."

"Ooookay,this is getting a disturbing drama show from Spain."

"Shhhh..Eman this is getting interesting."

"But my troubles weren't over yet,my sister grew sick one day and we had to get her checked was diagnosed with Leukemia then a few days later she was also confirmed to a brain tumor."

"Uhhh..hmmm...What stage?"

"Stage 4"

"She...she's dead?"

"No,we were waiting for her death but,she didn't die.I was happy to see she is still alive but the fact of her dying anytime made me worry even at school when I looked down always?I was worrying if she would die right woul just devastate me."

"Marv...."

"The thought that her life will be a time bomb just waiting to explode at any given time."

"...."

"No one would help us!My cousins wouldn't even help for an operation or something!Mt grandma cries all night just praying that God wouldn't take her away!"

"I think thats enough..."

"I felt like a dagger went through me everytime I see her sleep!I couldn't get rid off the fact that she would just be dead!"

"Jesus,Ric remind to never let you give an .",Skurai informed Ric.

"But sometimes it was ok...because..she accepted it."

"What the hell ya mean now?"

"She sometimes told me,"_Big brother its ok,don't worry about me,if I'm gone I will finally be with mama,I will finally be at peace._".I always chuckled when she said that,I would nuzzle against her and tell her to always not to give up without a fight because,big brother needs you here,your my only family left."

"Marv,that was the most heart warmin' thing I've ever not really some shows on T.V. were more sad than that.",Skurai said to him while he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"You have a sister?",Eman asked him.

"Marv,I'm sorry for asking this,hope you'll forgive me.",Ric asked for apology.

"It's alright man,I think its pretty good to get that out my system."

"So that maybe the reason why you grew quiet when you saw that incinerated girl?",Skurai asked him.

"Ya,everytime I see a little girl,it kinda reminds me of my sister."

"Haha,dude you sound like an incested lolicon.",Eman chuckled while he pointed at him.

"Ok lets just stop this,we should've temper with our pasts just will momentarily come out in the right ain't the time for story tellin'.",Skurai told all of them."Ric,I know we've all got things in the past we should know about each other but well just think about that when we already _cross the street_."

"So what now? slash Hellghast soldier slash ninja.",Eman taunted him.

"We gear up ya idiot.",Skurai told some sense into him."Since we have a lot of time before I snagged up some stuff for all of ye.I've got somethin' for all of you so don't claymore around like idiots."

"Oh,I think my goosebumps has goosebumps on my pimples.",Eman said sarcastically.

"Shut up,Marvin I got ya a new one is new,I found it in the pile."

"Err...thanks...but what was wrong with the old one?"

"It was A2,do you want to be past livin' freak all yer life?"

"No."

"Good,here's the grenade launcher attachment."

"Right..w-what?"

"Here's the friggin' attachment,I saw it on some stuff piled up military awas certaintly stackin' up crap!"

"Errr...why do I need this?"

"You some logic you feeble minded you could kill a whole horde of the zombies in case we will be attacked or well...in my case...to blow some shit 's the ammo I found,use it wisely though every shot must count or were fucked if you mess up!",Skurai instructed Marvin while he gave the ammo.

"Right..."

"Ric,take this."

"Uhh...ain't this like the same shotgun I had before?"

"....No it ain't,if you look clearly it's a Benelli M4 Super 90 semi-automatic shotgun."

"Uhh...english please?"

"It fires,without ."

"Ahhh.."

"You get to use the same shotgun shells for it like you did with the pump-action one but,don't waste all of it in one can hold up to ten shells inside with spread fire range is a bit off so you better shot in close quarters or else you'll probably miss all the time."

"Ok."

"Now for you Eman."

"Does my weapon blow shit up?",he said enthusiasticly.

"Ahahaha no,your weapon will be another sniper."

"Hmmmm that's ok with long as heads roll."

"The magnum sniper has no ammunition here close to it so you'll have to drop it."

"Awww..,but I see a nice flash of red using it."

"I now it's strong but the recoil and reloading time will slow you and may get you I picked a sniper that's automatic and doesn't need to be cocked."

"Hmmmm..I'm listening..."

"Here,this is a Ruger Mini-14 hunting rifle.I can carry 15 shots per magazine and has significant can be deadly in a distance and close bullets are so strong they tear into flesh like gun is been used for huntin' so its quite effective if yer huntin' prey that won't see what's coming right at 'em."

"Nice...this will be my instrument of death."

Skurai stood up and picked out a few weapons from the pile and distributed one of each to his cormades.

"What's this dude?",Marvin asked him.

"It's a pistol,an M1911 pistol to in will be your sidearm if we will run out of hold about 15 shots per magazine and can pack a you'll all observe I've taken the resbonsility to attach flashlights on your guns."

"So..then..what about you Pete?",Ric asked him again.

"Me well....",he unsheated his sword."I have 2 pistols but this sword will be my blade will is all what I need,I don't need a fancy big gun when yer armed with somethin' that can kill ye in a split second.",he said diabolically.

"I have a bad feeling in this.",Marvin murmured as he felt a chill on his spine.

"So let's continue with the take this stuff I found."

"This looks like the same white sticks we found at the police station."

"Ahahahahah they are called _pipe bombs_ didn't I told you guys that?"

"Pimp bombs?"

"Gahhh..no Eman,not pimp bombs,**PIPE BOMBS**,get it?"

"Could you spell it?"

"P-I-P-E then bomb."

"In a sentence?"

"I'll fuckin' skin' yer ass."

"I'm just messin' with ya."

"They look like dynamite sticks,why don't we just use the grenades over here?",Ric asked with a curious voice.

"If you would think Ric,which you don't,ya think the zombies will come if you throw them somethin' now loud or even shiny?"

"Uhhhhh...no."

"If you would look closely the pipe bomb has somethin' attached to it."

"Uhhh..what's this?"

"Gaaahh...damn your feeble intelligence,it's a friggin' trigger!it set's off a loud beepin' sound like from a smoke alarm,it also has some christmas lights attached to it to give that nice shiny we have to lit it before you can just throw it willy nilly."

"Ohhhhhhhh...now I understand."

"I hope you do,I only have 2 so Marv and Eman you take ' and Ric we'll use the molotovs."

"Ok."

"Sure."

"And Eman,don't just throw it to see if zombies learn how to open doors."

(Damn.)

"So uhhh..Pete..how the heck you know all of this stuff?",Marvin asked him again.

"You know...survival and stuff...I read a lot of gun magazines...ya'know....stuff...I'm always prepared for this situations."

"Oh really now,were you prepared when you forgot to bring extra undies during the camp out?",Eman reminded him of that awful past.

"Hey!That doesn't count as survival!"

"Hrrrmmpfff..like when you wet yer undies back then and you had to wear nothing inside for the rest of the trip?",Eman said while he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Do I need to remind you who dressed up like a ahem ahem in the girl's ahem ahem?"

"Damn you."

"It seems black mailing is a sport every now and then."

"Wait,you guys did wha?"

"Ric forget whatever you heard or your black ass will turn keen white when I;m done with you."

"My lips are sealed."

"Guys I thought of something."

"What is it Marv?"

"How about we check for information about what the hell if happening?"

"Hmmm never thought of that Marv,we should split up and search intell.",Skurai suggested.

"Or we could do this,we could go to a shop that sells television.I think they put cable on sometimes.",Ric recommended.

"Good idea Ric I would've though of that."

"Of course you wouldn't you are a moronic sap."

"Manuel say some crap again and I wouldn't hold back my hand to smite thee."

All four of the survivors packed and went to the shop that was on the second all entered the shop to see it was almost untouched with nothing suggested they would use the widescreen,they all were lucky to see that they were nice enough to leave the remote control on the couch that was placed in front of the presumed that some of the people here before were using this before they were,dead.

"Ok uhhh...what channel is the news?",Eman asked them.

"How the heck do I know,I don't even like watching those perky say some crap about politics and people dying.",Skurai replied to him.

"I think it was channel 3 or something.",Ric tried to remember.

"No,no,it was probably channel 10.",Marvin corrected.

"Okay I'll just channel scan."

Eman kept on flipping the channels only to see they were almost all just fizzing screens of black and kept on changing the channels hoping he could get something after all that happened.

"Dead,dead,dead,dead,hmm this ain't black and white but still dead,dead, wait,guys look at this!",Eman asked them to hurriedly see this.

"You found it?"

"Finally."

"Good work dude!"

"Shhh be quiet,its going on.

(Note:I'm making this simple enough)

_Anchorman:This is World News speaking its last for an apocalypse has been hailed upon have only this information for any of the surviving people out you here this please keep this in have here Kati Baulmer interviewing Burton about what it seems as a "zombie infection".Katie?_

_Katie:James we have here with me is Burton of the U.S. military speaking with can you give us any info what caused this outbreak?_

_Paul:Uhhh...we havn't been perfectly informed of this since this will be confidential to everyone except us._

_Kaite:Uhuh,can you tell us how this virus spreads?_

_Paul:we aren't sure but from recent eye witnesses that if you get "bit" from this person with the virus you will somewhat turn into one of them soon say the virus is aerial but havn't confirmed that yet._

_Katie:Yes,but Colonel what are you doing here in the middle of the battlefield?_

_Paul:Kaite we umm...doing extraction missions are trying to save any person we can find through the city and uhhh..try to find some information about the outbreak._

_Katie:Can you estimate the losses?_

_Paul:From recent reports uhh.. about umm.. one million people are confirmed to be "dead" or atleast infected with the virus._

_Katie:Can you tell us anything about the virus?_

_Paul:The virus is somewhat a rabies pathogen that's what some of our scientists turn uhh.. a normal person in a rabid killing machine in uhh.. few hours,depends on how you were bitten._

_Katie:Can you tell us the symptoms?_

_Paul:Uhh...there were confirmed people had abnormal behavior,paralysis,confusion,paranoia,terror,agitation,the skin turns pale white like snow,blood somewhat exerts from the mouth,eyes and even they're sweat turns into blood some 's all we can confirm though._

_Katie:Can you tell us how soon will the symptoms start to show?_

_Paul:I have no idea but from some eye witness accounts,they said that after your bitten it would take like only a few minutes or rabies would take about 2 weeks to ten year approximately._

_Katie:Any chance the virus would evolve?_

_Paul:Of course not Katie,no virus could just evolve in just a 2 year would be pres-_

"LIEZ!"

"Shut up Eman or I'll show you my Mike Tyson expression."

_Katie:Any tips on survival Colonel?_

_Paul:I advise anyone who ever hears this message,barricade yourselves in your attic or basement and wait it out till help arrives._

_Katie:Any words to anyone Colonel?_

_Paul:I just hope you all will be ok and you'll survive U.S. military will do its best to help out in anyway we keep on fightin' soldier!Never give up!._

_"_More LIEZ!"

"For the love of..just be quiet Eman."

_Katie:That's from Colonel Paul Burton everyone,trying to keep the peace and if mom if you ever hear this please be safe you also son please okay mama's gonna get you I pro-_

The scene gets cut back to the Anchorman.

_Anchorman:Hmmm..okay...uhhh...Folks I dunno what to tell you know.I have only 5 more minutes before we go off and the guy who writes this crap is out of words but I have this to there is no more room in hell,the dead shall walk the bless us all right speed everyone God is World news,giving its last for our loyal just turn it off,please jus-_

The channel suddenly turns into static.

"Holy shit dude,its been two weeks since the first outbreak?The news didn't even warn us!",Ric furiously yelled,blaming the news.

"Don't you see dude,the military was trying to hide didn't know it could lead into epic proportions.",Skurai explained to him.

"In shorter terms,the government was trying to hide the conspiracy.",Eman shortened.

"What the hell do we do now?!",Marvin questioned them.

"Easy,we keep on killin' em' till we survive ya idiot.",Skurai answered him.

"We just need to get to a safe would be our main objective right?",Eman added up.

"If we find anyone we will help them right?",Ric also added to they're objectives.

"Well...if they are worth somethin' to us.",Skurai mercilessly said.

"Dude we shouldn't kid around here,lives are at stake!",Marvin tried to put some sense into him.

"Y'know Marvin,they could double-cross should roll if you know what am saying",Eman supported.

"You two are just like the same!",Marvin yelled at them both.

"Marvin just chill they are just looking out for the best of us.",Ric tried to relax him.

"Chill Marv we won't lay a hand on helpless civillians unless they post a 's where Roller here comes in action.",Skurai said while pointing his thumb at Eman.

_Ka-Chink_

"We're just messin' with you Marvin,we won't _kill_ anyone."

"That's a relief."

"Unless they want to be _killed_ that's our cue."

"Auuugghh.."

The survivors went back downstairs to the meet up area they distributed again some stuff to them.

"Ok,what are we gunna do with this first aid kits?and what is this?pills?",Marvin asked him.

"Dude are this steroids?I know I ain't and all,but I don't need these.",Eman said confused.

"This are painkillers you can temporarily remove the pain from our bodies in case we used the meds.",Skurai answered them.

"Do ya even know how to use this?",Marvin doubted him.

"Well....in fact..no,I was hoping you guys know how to."

"Sonovabit-"

"Don't worry guys,my mom was a taught me first aid on her extra time.I'll just teach you guys later if we really need to.",Ric added the solution.

"See Marv,everythin' is are ready!We have approximately 2 hours before we go to another excurstion through this vile city of the some of us may not survive..."

"Eeep!"

"Just Kiddin',bet ya'll hungry right?let's get some grub while we're here and Ric,don't let your fat ass get any bigger while were eatin' ok?"

"I'll strangle you to death with a chain."

"Ahahahaha silly Ric and your futile jokes ahahaha."

The survivors laughed as they we safe for now....the time of the moments of peace has restless souls vengeful wishes are now left to them to world has now fallen to another great only does who survive will bring the world out of the brink of them be blessed with leadership to carry on the responsibilities they will face and if they fail,may God help us all....

--------------------------------------------------------

I still can't believe I even finish well what is undone must be done anyway!Though there is some sutff I havn't really explained to investigated well blah blah blah to comment this!!!No flame I beg thee you may see that I used a bit of the Dawn of the Dead idea in people who made the 2004 movies inspired me,may they live a long life so they can make another bloody movie that will teach children that guns don't kill hordes of the undead do.


End file.
